The Perfect Duet
by Justine123
Summary: Jeff & Annie! Set partially after 2x09. This story has taken on a mind of its own and I'm loving every minute of it! I hope you enjoy it too! Update; 12/07/12 COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: Because You Are

**AN**: I do not own Community or the characters. They belong to Dan Harmon (genius)

Chapter 1: Because You Are

Denial: the act of contradiction, negation.

Secret: keeping private, concealed.

Separately, these words are just objects found in a dictionary. Denial, simply a state of mind. Secret, or the act of keeping one, is just something a human being is inclined to do from time-to-time.

Together, these words form a relationship so deliciously devious, that even Miss goody-two-shoes, Annie Edison, has to lick her lips and bask in the beauty of it.

The kiss at the end of their first school year lingered on her lips. The taste of his tongue, pure and raw, still clings to hers. Her cheeks still flush at the wondrous spontaneity of it all.

Troy and Abed make the rash decision to pull the plug on their magical fort; _'We've gone mainstream.' 'Initiate Protocol Omega.'_ With a sift tug, the white flag is flown, the surrender is made. The sheets come floating down, the magic is gone. The looting has begun, people cling to what they can fit in their arms, and they scatter trying to find a way out before they become prisoners to the pillow guards and the sheet police. A herd of pajama wearing convicts flee the scene, board games are left tousled and pieces fold themselves in the sheets left behind. The magic is gone.

But for Jeff and Annie, the tiny car bomb insistent earlier this morning is revisited. Their bodies are a breath away from each other. So close, but so agonizingly far away_. 'I only did it because I love you.' 'You buried me like a shameful secret.' 'When you love someone, you take them as they are.' _No truer words had ever been spoken. Jeff and Annie can dance around each other for years, denying, keeping secret; burying their feelings as far down as they will go. But how much time would they waste? In essence, would they ever know true happiness with out one another?

The answer lays in a small word. Simply, no. No two people are better suited for one another than Jeff Winger and Annie Edison. Confident and cocky meets neurotic sweet. An odd combination, like Oreos and peanut butter, but a decadent treat none-the-less.

The collapsed fort brings a mayhem that no one expected. The tumbling towers make it difficult to find a way out; Jeff and Annie contemplate their predicament, lips close, hands closer, Britta's earlier scowl. Should they, shouldn't they? They should, but no here. Too many eyes, too many opinions. Annie didn't think Jeff was gross, and Jeff hadn't gotten over her legal age. But the people surrounding them will most certainly have an opinion as to how, when and where their relationship should go. According to a film and media standpoint, they should be the endgame, the couple that proceeds just as the movie, or TV series ends. From a horny old man's perspective, they should have banged already and gone on to the next lay. From a feministic view, Jeff should find someone closer in age, a more appropriate match and that woman should be treated equally. From an overly religious view, not until they're married and probably when Annie's at least twenty-one. Not too sure where Troy would stand in all this, maybe he'd be too busy with his cardboard submarine blueprints to really invest his time in analyzing their relationship. Thank goodness for that.

Jeff leans further into Annie, his breath is hot against her cheek. "Want to get out of here?" Her eyes flutter closed as the heat whispers against her, softly tickling the strands of hair that have fallen forward. She brushes them behind her ear and her doe eyes creep up to look at him,

"Yes, please."

With the cost clear, they swiftly make their way out of the rubble and Jeff puts his hand on the small of her back as he opens the door leading out of the dorm. The air's a bit chilly tonight and although she's wearing one of her many rainbow colored cardigans, he puts an arm around her and pulls her close. Her perfume sweeps up under his nose and he inhales the spicy, mysterious, grownup flavor and wonders what's stopping him from falling in love with Annie? _'Dude, because, you already are.'_ He kisses the side of her head and she looks up at him. They continue to walk.

The gravel of the parking lot crunches beneath their feet. Their heading to his car and no one makes a move to halt the insinuation that she's going home with him. Annie had spent the entire summer wondering what it would be like to lip lock with Jeff once again. Would he still taste like minty toothpaste? Would he still smell of Blade Kodiak body wash? Would his hands still feel warm? Would his fingers still be quite nimble?

She stops abruptly as he opens the car door for her. She folds her skirt against her thighs and slides in. On the way back to his apartment, she runs her fingers over the hand laying limply against the gear shift. His skin is soft but his hands are still masculine, all broad knuckles and short nails. She even daringly scraps her nails against his scalp. The hairs ruffle, but go back to their original places; knowing their master has taken extra care and precision to place them masterfully as to look messy, but in an orderly fashion. Annie has even noticed that she like the light shadow of scruff circling his jaw line. Still clean, but dangerously disheveled at the same time.

The elevator races to the third floor and by the time the doors ring open, Annie's leg is wrapped around Jeff's waist and her tongue is forcefully trying to gain entrance to his mouth. An elderly couple, assumingly waiting for the elevator; opt to take a different route. Jeff has to swing his arm out and away from Annie's back to keep the door from banging shut. She pulls him into the hallway and he blindly guides her to a second hallway. If she had come here under different circumstances, she would have inspected ever nook and cranny of the high end building. Marble flooring and rich, cream colored walls. White crown molding, the large flower arrangements in the center of each floor (the first thing you see exiting from the elevator). The expensive art hanging on the walls. Gold, shinny door handles. But right now, all she sees is ecstasy as Jeff fumbles to fit his key into the stubborn lock and turn it.

A word hasn't been whispered between them but, the buttons of Annie's yellow sweater have become undone and Jeff pulls her into his apartment and Annie realizes she gets to be different with Jeff. Right here, right now, she gets to be her sexually charged self, without feeling like a silly girl with a devilish love for sex. Jeff is the only man who's been able to feed that side of her.

There's no sarcastic, cocky comment "that no girl can resist the Wing man's charm." Or, "I've been able to sweet talk many girls out of their panties." Instead, he intends to worship Annie's curves until they're both spent and satisfied.

Annie's devilish side has other plans. She pulls away from what seems like the hundredth kiss that night and pushes him onto the couch; immediately straddling his legs. Once recovered from the shock, Jeff's hands hike Annie's skirt further up her legs, causing it to gather around her hips. "Your stocking are killing me Annie."

"Then take them off silly." She thrusts her tongue into his mouth, gliding perfectly against his. He still tastes like minty toothpaste and still smells of Blade, Kodiak soap. That chocolaty, husky scent goes right through her and she rocks her hips against the rough material of his jeans. This particular action does nothing to sooth the ache between her legs; quite the opposite effect. In fact, she rocks harder this time, keeping her hands running through his hair and their tongues tangle together. He finds the flimsy seam of her stocking and in his haste; he rips them and throws her down onto the cushions of the couch. He flicks her shoes off and pulls the remaining material, or what's left of it, off her legs. Her skirt is next and so is his shirt. Bare-chested, he lifts Annie over one shoulder and she gives into the urge to smack his behind as he bounds down the hall to his room. His excessively huge bed and Egyptian cotton sheets are far more erotic than the scratchy material of the worn out couch.

She bounces onto the mattress and she rips off her sweater and he takes a moment to admire her lacey pushup bra and matching briefs; which he will no doubt be removing from her body, painfully slow. Annie reaches up to undo Jeff's belt buckle and when his jeans fall below his knees she scoots towards the head board and crooks her finger at him, licking her lips seductively. "Who knew Annie Edison was a closet seductress."

"Only for you Jeff. Only you know how to make me feel this good." His heart rate just kicked up a few notches and he crawls the length of her body, tender fingers brush bare skin wherever he can reach it. The one place that begs for his touch is the one place he purposely forgoes. She whimpers and he grins. Her body will beg for him.

"Jeff." Her innocence is back, but only as a technique of coercion. She bats those long black eyelashes but her blue eyes have become dark and hungry. They rake over his body, long, lean but surprisingly muscular. The pen debate comes back and she remembers them tearing off clothes to prove a point. Now, she gets to memorize every freckle and every imperfection that makes him unique.

She moans when his teeth sink into the tender flesh of her neck. Nails dig into his shoulders as she arches her entire body against him. Then her legs wrap around his waist, pushing his hip against her pelvis. Heat radiates from between her legs and he groans painfully and erotically at the agonizing pleasure. _'Annie will be the death of me.'_ His finger are feather light against the tops of her breast, down her ribs, over the curve of her shapely hips and further down. The crotch of her panties is soaked and he rips them over her legs and rubs circles around her clit. A primal growl rumbles deep in her throat and Jeff's lips close over hers, tongues fighting for dominance and eventually just tangle together in perfect rhythm. She bucks her hips against his talented fingers. The tips still running tights circles around ever nerve ending she never knew she had. Even when she laid awake at night, trying to find relief with her own hands, she never experienced the rush of heat flushing her body from head to toe. Never experienced the need to thrust so roughly against another person. Maybe it was the odd thought that her parents slept down the hall that made her gun-shy about investigating her own sexual need. Maybe she was just waiting for the right man to show her that her love for sex was natural and ok. "Jeff!" This time, her voice is landed with sexuality, thick with lust. Her breath sends blood and heat rushing to his groin and the realization that he's still in his boxers. But no worries, her fingers have become bold and have searched his hips for the pesky waistband. Together they push his boxers out of the way. Their mouths refuse to part with one another's and he awkwardly rummages around his nightstand. Trying to peek one eye open to see if he's even close to the drawer where he handily keeps a box of condoms. He pulls away slightly with a curse. "Shit." And he navigates his hand in the right direction and without so much as a heart beat between his lips leaving hers, she nips a trail from his earlobe to his collarbone, not the least bit turned off the least by the unsexy act of retrieving protection from a nightstand.

He returns his attention to Annie and allows her the extra few minutes of biting and sucking at his neck. He runs a skillful hand through her hair and pulls her lips to meet his once again. His knee pushes her legs apart and she wraps them firmly around his waist, but one foot ends up running along his calf as he thrusts into her in one smooth tilt of his hips. Her muscles instantly clamp down around him and they both growl animalisticly at the erotic dance between them. He starts off gently, not too rough. He takes his time devouring her body with his tongue, his teeth…his fingers. Their bodies greedily thrust firmly against one another's. Moans and heavy breathing fill the air around them. The smell of sex, spicy perfume and chocolate body wash cover them in a thick blanket of rapture. Although substantially smaller than Jeff, their bodies mold perfectly together.

Those gentle thrust become increasingly rougher. The wooden backboard raps against the wall in perfect rhythm. Annie's toes begin to curl, her foots rubs against his calf and her hips rise to meet his skillful thrusts. The end is near, their blood boils and a sheen of sweat dusts their bodies. _'So close, Jeff.'_ Annie's head bows against his shoulder and when her toes are fully curled her hips are wildly bucking beneath him and her orgasm shoots through her, her head is thrown back against the pillows; her hair fans out around her. "Beautiful." He thinks out loud. _'Only for you, Jeff.'_ He remembers. The male pride in him, the one that reminds him she's only been this perfectly and sexually charged for him. No man before him has made her this wild, this passionate. Ok, so maybe he's not too thrilled with the fact that she probably has had one or two sexual partners before him. But, the nagging notion that they probably left her unsatisfied puffs out his chest and he continues to elicit a second orgasm from her before joining in the on blissfulness. The rhythmic thrusting and the firm hold her muscles have on him catapult him into orgasm. He rests his head against her shoulder, gentle fingers run through his cropped hair and his hips rock roughly. Whimpers and moans escape both of them and fill the air with a distinct proof of their sexcapades. Once his thrusts become slow and aftershocks rack their…nether regions, He rolls off her; surely he's crushed the life right out of her. But her heavy breathing and fluttering eyes contradict him.

In all his naked glory he shuffles into the bathroom, "I'll be right back." The light flickers on and then goes dark. He comes back with a t-shirt and climbs back into bed. "Arms up." She unclasps her bra and he groans at the sight of her naked breast. But she puts her arms up and he dresses her in his t-shirt that smells of pure Jeff Winger. With his back against the mattress and the sheet hung low on his hips, he opens his arms for Annie who giddily snuggles into his side. Jeff brushes his lips against her crown and runs fingers through her hair. That's how they wake up a few hours later, of course a lot more awake and a lot hornier than their previously sedated selves. Round two…


	2. Chapter 2: The One Where

Chapter 2: The One Where the Kraft Mac & Cheese is Left Unattended

Professor Duncan had fallen asleep during Anthropology while a youtube video of cats fighting to the "Rocky" Soundtrack was left on replay. The group made a unanimous decision to sneak out but, only after a brief debate on whether or not spitballs would be a suitable prank on their napping professor.

With Jeff and Annie the last ones to make it out of the classroom; Troy and Abed busy mapping out new gizmos for their submarine development, Shirley and Britta arguing over a project due for their feminism class, and Pierce trying to navigate the narrow halls with his tech savvy wheelchair, they're able fold their hands together and Annie even dares to rest her head on his shoulder, or close enough to it. She feels slightly naughty behaving like a scandalous celebrity trying to hide a secret romance from the paparazzi. Well, minus the celeb status and just switch the paparazzi for extremely nosy- I mean caring friends. She girlishly giggles and her free hand comes up to cover her momentary slip up. Jeff nudges her with their clasped hands, but a wicked grin draws up the corners of his mouth. With blue eyes wide, she mouths, "Sorry." But before he can speak, they've made it to their designated study room. They file in one by one, and with as much stealth as a monkey impersonating a navy seal, they drop their hands and move to take their seats. Annie trips over a pull in the carpet. Jeff instantly reacts, almost diving to catch her. Annie manages to steady herself on the table. Jeff's chin drops and he rubs his eyes. "I'm fine, nobody panic. I'm cool, just didn't see the massive lump in the carpet."

"Where?" Britta curiously looks between her, Jeff and the grey carpet.

"Right there!" Annie pointedly shows Britta the area that caused her this misfortune. Her voice becomes pitchy and she smoothes out her skirt and fixes her cardigan; which is unbuttoned by the way. Her cleavage has been a distraction for Jeff since she dropped by this morning looking for a ride to campus. Breakfast was included in the deal, but when he tired to cop a feel, she smacked his hand away. But, Annie did promise him some "nookie" later on tonight. His words, not hers.

"Eh, whatever. Maybe we should use caution tape. Incase it should happen again." The two women scowl at each other. When everyone is seated and working, Jeff puts one arm on the table, as does Annie. Their forearms skim one another's and the danger; no matter how small the amount, gives Annie a thrill. She smiles like the cat that ate the canary and flips open her color coded notebook and Jeff rolls his eyes at the array of brightly colored post-its outlining each class. Neurotic as she may be, Annie is **his** neurosis. Jeff pulls out his T3 magazine and skims the pages of the awesome and expensive gadgets and goodies that his fingers itch to try out. No sense in doing homework now. 'Tutor Annie' would be inappropriate for public domain. There's also 'Nurse Annie', 'Cleaning Annie', 'Chef Annie'… she's like the real life version of Barbie, only way better. And he gets to play with her, not eight year old girls who still think boys are icky and their parents are always right.

They sneak glances and hide their smiles behind magazine pages and piles of notes. Annie's grumbling stomach makes for an interesting soundtrack to their study group and by 12:30, Britta's off to some theater class, Shirley wants to check on her boys, Pierce is napping and Troy and Abed have gone back to the dorms; a sudden epiphany that their submarine shouldn't be yellow; instead, agreeing that it should blend in with its aquatic atmosphere sends them into a childlike tizzy. Jeff and Annie are left to their own devices and she rummages around her backpack for a snack. "Shoot. I didn't pack any carrot sticks." She pouts and Jeff decides to let her in on a little secret.

"How hungry are you?"

"Why? I'm not eating toilet paper or swallowing gum."

"Gee, those are even disturbing coming from you." She shrugs and tries to explain,

"I watched that documentary on people eating strange things. Gave me nightmares for days."

"Well, Dean Pelton keeps a stash of Mac and Cheese in the staff room. It's hidden behind a package of moldy Ritz Crackers and a can of Cheez whiz."

"Really?" Her stomach is so hungry, at this point she'd eat the radio active powered cheese by itself if that's all that was left.

"Yup, all we have to do is microwave it, and viola, lunch for two." It's far from gourmet but that act of stealing it will make it taste so much better.

They race to the staff room door and Annie peeks her head into the doorway to check the scene. Empty. She waves Jeff into the room and then follows close behind. Pinching his rear and he bends down to the cabinets. He jumps slightly and points a finger at her, but quickly kneels back down and grudgingly moves the moldy, past due food that had been stored here probably since Greendale was built. He finds the heap of blue and yellow boxes and grabs one. "Jackpot!"

"Do you see them?"

"OOH yeah!" They make quick work to follow the microwave instructions. Annie nervously taps her foot against the linoleum of the "kitchen" and keeps fidgeting at every little creek. DING!

"AH!"

"Annie, it's just the microwave."

"I knew that." Her eyes are still wide in a slight panic and Jeff grabs the bowl of Mac and Cheese with one arm and her hand with the other and they speed walk back to their study room. Everyone is still MIA and Pierce has upgraded to snoring. Annie pulls the spoons she smuggles from one of the drawers and they dig into the delicious bowl of stolen goods. She was right; the sprinkle of theft adds a little kick to each spoonful.

With the bowl half gone, and their bellies full, they decide to head to their next class early. They pack up and leave the bowl on the table. They forego the hand holding, you never know who's lurking around the corner. Most likely it would be Britta; the way she's been scowling at lately is giving her the heebie jeebies.

"ATTENTION Greendale! This is the ever dashing Dean Pelton. Whomever has been snooping around the Staff Lounge. STOP! I don't know what you intend to find, but it's private property. Sort of. Just stay out. Have a wonderful day. And if the culprit is you, Jeff Winger, I'll be watching you."

Jeff and Annie try hiding their laughter, but it's no use. After the fit, Annie reaches for her Lit book and realizes she left it in the room. "Darn! I left my Lit book in study. I'll meet you there."

"I'll come with. I could use the exercise to walk off this pot belly that has suddenly grown."

"That's just because you're sticking it out. You ate too fast."

"I was hungrier than I thought."

The tiny grey mouse had been anxiously awaiting their departure. The bold smell of cheese was wafting its way through his crawl space in the wall. His tiny mouth watered and his nose did a little dance. He peeks his head out from his burrow and other than the old man snoring, the coast is clear. He scurries over the carpet and climbs the chair to reach the table. His nails click against the fake wood and he balances himself on the rim of the bowl and shovels a few of the cheese covered noodles into his mouth. Familiar voices sound from down the hall and he rushes down toward his burrow, dropping a trail of macaroni as he goes.

Jeff holds the door open for Annie, "Milady."

"Why thank you Milord." She gives a quick curtsey and goes to pick up her forgotten book. "What in the name…" Jeff glances over her shoulder and sees the trail of yellow dotting the carpet. They follow it to the heating grate and, on their hands and knees, they look under to see the lowercase 'n' shaped hole. Tiny, dark eyes stare back at them. They are interrupted by an annoyed clearing of someone's throat and turn their head to see Britta, Abed, Troy and Shirley al staring at them. Abed with his usual, thinking stare, Shirley with her wide eyed, mortified look, Troy with a slightly confused stare and Britta with a wicked brow arch and her arms folded over her chest. "Care to explain this?"

"No! And drop the Wicked Witch of the West act. It's not cute anymore." He helps Annie up from the floor and they fix their wrinkled state. "There's a mouse living in the wall."

"And he's so cute. He's got these long whiskers and tiny little brown eyes and…"

"We should set up a trap. Maybe call that guy… Billy the Exterminator."

"No Abed! We can't kill Wilber."

"Wilber?"

"What Jeff? It's a suitable, strong name for a mouse of his caliber." "

"Remind me that I get to pick out names for our kids." He whispers so that just Annie can hear him. She's stunned into silence and stammers when words finally come back to her.

"We-uh, we-we c-can't. Uh!- We can't just leave him in the wall and we certainly can't kill him."

"You're right. We should send in a video scope and tape his everyday activities and them blog them on youtube."

"Abed!" They all annoyingly shout at him, enough so, that the echo wakes Pierce up from his nap.

"Ah, the third grumpy old man is awake. Thought you had followed Jack Lennon and Walter Matthau to the other side."

"Fat chance Winger. Still have a lot of ladies to woe before I kick the bucket."

The group fans out once again and heads in different directions. Another Greendale day comes to an end.


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Mouse Escape

Chapter 3: The Great Mouse Escape

Jeff has the good fortune of experiencing 'Tutor Annie' for part of the night. It's warm in the apartment and she has her hair off her neck and her cardigan had come off. She's bent over a book, a hot pink highlighter ready at her fingertips; the top part is wiggling back and forth. He too, has his Anthropology book scattered across his lap. Concentration eludes Jeff. Every breath Annie takes heaves her chest upwards and the way she bites her lips sends shivers down his spine. "Will you stop doing that?" He's startled her out of her studies. Wide doe eyes bare towards him.

"Stop what?" Was she talking to herself? Maybe she's clicking her pen. _'But I'm not holding a pen-'_

"Stop breathing!"

"Jeff?"

"Sorry. It's just, every time you breathe, your breasts get… bigger. I can't concentrate on 'Man's role in the Tanzania Tribe'."

"Are you objectifying my cleavage to make your lack of concentration valid?"

"Yes." She thinks for a moment. Pride swells deep within her. _'I have sexual power of Jeff Winger.'_ But the same can be said for his power over her.

"Hmm." She looks down at her own breasts and uses her hands to cup the under side of each and shifts them upwards so that they spill out over her flimsy tank top.

"Your cup runneth over." He mumbles to himself and both Jeff and Annie get back to their reading with matching amused looks.

When all the important details have been highlighted and a meticulous outline has been prepared, Annie asks a very time sensitive question.

"Can we order pizza?" Her voice has a hint of shyness and Jeff expects to be reminded of her innocence, but he's already been privy to the dark side of Annie, that even her innocent prowess will have to be extra strong in order to break his will. Oh, who is he kidding? This is Annie, her doe eyes will always keep her face pure and easy to give into. He'll be a sucker for it every time. With this talk of pizza however, she needn't be ashamed or shy to ask.

"Of course. There's a menu somewhere in the kitchen." He watches as she stalks into the kitchen, a woman on with a mission. "Oh, can you please bring in the phone."

"I don't mind calling." Her voice carries into the living room, but she soon appears in the doorway. "Unless of course you mind?" Her hands are wrung together and her feet cross together.

"No, not at all. I just didn't want to assume." He closes the book; he's been reading the same page for the past fifteen minutes anyway.

"As much as you try to deny it Jeff Winger, you are chivalrous." He hears her pick up the phone and orders a penne and vodka pizza (both have an unrequited love for it).

Once half the pizza has been consumed, Annie packs up her notes and joins Jeff on the couch; still munching on a third slice. They flip through channels until they come across a marathon of… you guessed it, 'Clueless.'

"Well tickle me pink." Annie can't believe it either. _'Fate, it has to be fate.'_

"Can we watch it? Please, please, please!"

"Yeah, alright. What the hell?" He pulls down the afghan, lying across the top of his couch and covers Annie legs with it.

"Thank you Mr. Winger."

"You're welcome Miss Edison." He makes a motion to tip his imaginary hat, and they both settle in to watch the movie… twice. To give Jeff credit, the movie was halfway through when they found it. So, technically he only watched it once. Entirely.

The light snoring coming from his lap is Jeff's cue to turn off the TV and bring them to bed. She mumbles incoherently as he scoops her into his arms and takes her to his bedroom. He believes it has something to do with a flying monkey and Forest Gump. Jeff carefully strips Annie down to her underwear. He unhooks her bra and fights to keep his groin in check. _'Why do I have to be such a douche?'_ He dresses her in one of his t-shirts and tucks her into **her** side of the bed. He goes about getting himself ready for bed and takes a moment to watch as Annie sleeps before joining her. She immediately turns into his side and they settle in for a full night's rest.

The sun hadn't bothered to come up and the cloudy sky predicts a gloomy day ahead. Annie's first class had been cancelled the week before, and Jeff refuses to go to class before noon. They sleep in late, well sort of.

Jeff is stirred from a sound sleep by soft moans coming from somewhere in the room. He lazily peeks one eye open and his hands rub the body cuddled against his side. They skin to skin contact spurs the moaning even more. But something new is added; Annie's hips grind against his thigh and, oh my god, she in the throws, of what men like to call, a wet dream.

"Jeff!" His name comes out as a soft plea from those pink luscious lips of hers. He stares up at the ceiling and inwardly groans. "What's a guy to do?" She moans again and this time he rolls her onto her back.

"Annie." His tone is straight and to the point. She arches against him and her lips part slightly.

"Aaaaanie." It's now more of a lustful singsong tone. Jeff nudges his lips against hers. Annie wraps her legs around him and thrusts her tongue unexpectedly into his awaiting, eager mouth.

"Gotcha!" He's quite perplexed by the trickery, but he ducks in for another kiss and purposefully grinds his hips against her body. _'Two can play at this game.'_

Once her lips sneak down to play with the sensitive skin of his neck, all thoughts of games and exacting revenge flee. He allows for Annie to push him onto his back and her hips bare down against his erection and hands grip her waist, nails digging into her skin. She resumes her neck play from earlier; lips travel from his ear to his collar bone after long, wet swipes from her tongue. She can't help the urge to sink her teeth into his flesh and like a starved vampire, she sucks at the skin and Jeff's fingers become locked at her waist, knuckles growing white as he erotic sighs come from the back of his throat. His hips thrust rhythmically as the pressure from her mouth forms a vacuum tight seal. The instant, sharp pang of pain leaves him more turned on that he ever thought possible. The last of the blood in his brain rushes down south and if he doesn't stop Annie now, things are going to get messy. Not to mention on part of this two part party will be left unsatisfied. And it ain't gonna be Jeff.

Annie pulls away from her exploration of his neck and chest and a look of pride and shock sweeps over her face. "I have a hickey, don't I?"

"Yup."

"How big?"

"Um, well, you know, about the size of…oh, I'd say…a silver dollar." She bites her lip in anticipation of speech filled with annoyed sighs and oversized hand gestures, but,

"Well, I guess I'll have to return the favor." She wasn't expecting him to say that. Sure Mr. Pristine never allowed girls to give him hickeys, he never really made-out during sex, but Annie was different. She had a spell over him; he wanted every part of her open to him that included any talents she had with her mouth, hands, hips…breast. Well, you get the picture. Jeff will worry about covering up bite marks later. But right now, he enjoys knowing that he only allowed Annie the privilege of gaining access to parts of him he left guarded. Annie has gone where no woman has ever been left before, not even Britta. Now back to Jeff matching hickey for hickey.

He's pinned Annie underneath him, her arms hang limply around his neck. She admires her handy work until Jeff's lips nuzzle the dip between her collar bone. His tongue reaches out to explore every pale inch of skin from her neck to her breasts. He's memorizing every beauty mark and every freckle. He leaves a hot, wet trail from one side to the other, licking and sucking every bit of skin allotted to him. Eventually, the t-shirt she's wearing is nothing more than a nuisance and has to be taken care off. Her moans fill his ears with added desire and he becomes the Jeff Winger version of the Hulk and rips the shirt right down the middle. The destroyed material now lays defeated on the floor somewhere and he smothers her lips with his own and wipes the erotic look from Annie's face. When he pulls away, that look is back and her eyes are dark and magical. He watches as a purple blotch on the underside of her collar bone becomes more prominent. "A hickey form Kenickie is-"

"Like a Hallmark card." Her voice is thick with lustfulness and the words come out in a rushed groan, vibrating against his lips.

He toys with the waistband of her panties, wondering how long it would take before she pushed his hands away and pushed them down her legs. Well, she makes quick work for his boxers and when she gets them pushed as far down as she can reach, she whimpers helplessly and he kicks them off and reaches into to hook his fingers around the flimsy material of her cotton briefs. Slowly he pulls the down inch by inch until he can just toss them with a careless flip of his wrist. Neither one caring in which direction their unmentionables have gone. For the first time, Jeff witnesses Annie's nakedness from head to toe. Their first time, in his haste, he left her in her bra. Now, she completely bare in front of him and not an ounce of shyness graces her features. A vixen lays in his bed at night while Susie Homemaker holds his hand in secret during the day. The best of both worlds he'd say.

The intense staring match between the two is interrupted when her foot comes to rub the length of his shin and he's back to nuzzling her neck. With legs and limbs tightly wound around each other, all Jeff can do is give in to his body's urge to ravage Annie long and hard; happily he might add.

The force of his thrusts borderlines violent but he had the good sense to lift his head from Annie's shoulder to see if he is in fact hurting her. Big mistake! The look of pure, uninhibited bliss has Annie's head thrown back against the pillows and her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Her eyes are closed and her body is flushed from head to toe in a rose colored hue. The growls echoing from the back of her throat are animalistic and a flash of heat burns its way from his neck to his cock. His movements have slowed, but once Annie's nails run the length of his back, he resumes his earlier forcefulness and shields Annie's head from banging into the head board.

Their hips cling to each other's has Annie matches his rough, short thrust with her own. If she had to describe the feeling, it's almost like being on one of those mechanical bulls. You have no control over which direction it chooses to go, and how long and hard the throttle is. You can however, tighten your thighs and ride it out.

She never thought she'd like it rough, but when you've teased and been teased to the point of oblivion, you can't expect to be in control of how your body reacts. Especially when Jeff had very talented fingers, hands, tongue, teeth…

Each thrust of his cock brings her muscles tighter together. Her toes begin to curl and her body feels like a spring coil being pressed down between two fingers; just waiting to be let go. Her walls clamp down around his cock and her fingers pull at the short strains of his hair. Their mouths clumsily seek each other's and tongues wrestle until Annie looses all control over her body and her hips buck underneath him in short sporadic bursts. Jeff doesn't slow down, his thrusts just become longer. When she's limp against the mattress but her walls still spasm around him, Jeff hold hers hips still and sweat drips from his forehead. Their bodies are slick and flushed the same rosy color. His orgasm is fast approaching. A fright train has replaced his cock. He too, looses control over his movements and Annie's name tumbles from his mouth; it sounds more like a howl than anything. His neighbors are going to hate him.

He gives them a minute to catch their breath before he rolls out of bed on legs of jello. He stretches his hand out to Annie, "Take a shower with me." She lazily puts her small hand in his and he pulls her out of bed. He takes one look at her hair and laughs. It's sticking up in different directions and some of her mascara from last night has smudged. Her lips are swollen and red. Hickeys line one side of her collar bone and he's never felt more proud of his sexcapades.

"I have sex hair." Annie points to herself in the mirror. "So, do you."

"Well, considering we just played a game of Life, I don't know how that's possible." He turns the hot water on and finds clean towels to use afterwards.

"It's just, I've never had sex hair. Or some much a one hickey, let alone four."

"Your neck is tasty." She turns towards him and fingers the circular mark against his scruff. "The one I gave you is much bigger."

"Mine's more decorative." He has her beat there. She allows him to help her into the shower and she slides the door closed and both step under the warm spray.

Jeff manages to lather Annie is soap without trying to feel her up; well not purposefully. Annie even gets the authority to wash Jeff's hair. Her nails rake against his scalp and he sighs in utter contentment.

Once they manage to escape the warm confines of the shower, they catch a quick breakfast and head to Annie's house so she can change. She also hides an extra pair of clothes and underwear in her backpack for, 'just in case.' She can always use Jeff's t-shirts; they make for cozy pj's. Annie also like that they smell like Jeff's body wash and after-shave.

By the time the group reconvenes for Anthropology, Jeff and Annie have found a way to conceal his hickey. Luckily for Annie, the shirt she picked out is considered a mock turtleneck and no one will know; except Jeff, what deviousness lays beneath. A little bit of her concealer and some powder does the trick; mix that with his growing five o'clock shadow, what ever they can't cover looks like an old mishap with the razor.

"Going for that Grizzly Adams look there Jeffy boy?" He gives Pierce his most convincing evil eye.

"No, Pierce, but it looks like you're going out for the part of Tiny Tim. Say, "God Bless us, everyone." He throws in a hideous English accent and Pierce looks defeated.

"Ah, screw you Winger."

"Getting' slow in your old age huh? Figured you'd have some dirty comeback."

"It's these dam pain killers. Got me in the trippiest fog I've ever been in since…. since Woodstock."

"Sure Pierce. It's the drugs."

"Maybe you should cut back on them Pierce. You know those kinds of things were created with the devil in mind." Shirley gives him a sympathetic smile and Pierce fights the urge to tell the good Christian to blow it out her you-know-what."

"I'll keep that in mind Shirley."

"Ok, then."

"Hey, has anyone seen Abed or Troy." Britta's voice breaks the evil starring contest between Jeff and Pierce and Annie suddenly looks to the two empty seats behind her.

"No, I haven't." Annie looks to Britta while shaking her head. But before the discussion can go any further, the missing persons walk in and take their seats. Matching mischievous grins on their faces. Professor Duncan walks in moments later, brings out the TV projector, pulls up youtube, and class has begun. "The Farting Preacher" takes up the entire class period.

Why were Abed and Troy late?

When it's clear there is no use sticking around for The Farting Preacher, part 12, the seven of them all file out of the class room and head to their favorite spot. The closer they get to their study room, the more anxious Troy and Abed become.

"Ok, what is it with twinkle toes and Tinkerbelle?" Jeff looks at the antsy 'boys' doing a slightly giddy dance as they approach the doors.

"Ah, a Peter Pan reference. Nice one Jeff."

"Abed!"

"Oh, you'll see Jeff. You'll all bare witness to my and Abed's masterpiece." Troy and Abed open the double doors and like a gift form heaven, the two of them imagine French horns and a bright white light shinning on….

"What is all this?" Britta pushes past the entranced Troy and is bewildered by the get p in front of her. Annie comes behind her.

"Oh, no! You two are not planning to do what I think you're planning to do. Are you?" Her voice quivers and her eyes are wide and sad. The motcho man inside Jeff wants to high-five Aden and Troy for the masterfulness, but the sad look in Annie's eyes prevents him from doing so.

"Well, well, the Wright Brothers have done it again."

"Thank you Jeff. Who are the Wright Brothers?"

"Wright Brothers, responsible for the man in flight, generally credited for the invention of the first successful airplane. Any of this ringing a bell Troy?"

"Ooh. Sure. But what does a mousetrap have to do with an airplane?"

"I just meant the fact that you designed something. Oh, never mind." Jeff follows Annie and Britta as they inspect the life size version of the mousetrap game. They don't have the crank, but they have the shoe, the marble, the bucket, the fake stairs, the rain pipe, the bathtub (not a real bathtub, but close to looking like one), the catapult and the bright blue cage complete with a rope. It's very detailed and there's even a piece of cheese waiting for the mouse.

"You can't do this Abed. It's not fair. Wilber hasn't hurt anyone."

"Correction, you said we couldn't kill him. Nor could we leave him in the wall. Catching him like this is humane and safe."

"You're tricking him with his favorite snack. That's mean and distasteful. I won't have it!" Her words are marked with the clinking of the silver marble running it's course. The mouse had sniffed out the cheese and before Annie can dive onto the ground and pull little Wilber free, the cage clamps down and imprisons the innocent grey mouse. His nose sniffing frantically, he eyes are filled with worry; he knows he's been caught. He fell so easily for the bait. _'But it's so yummy and tempting.'_ Dam his lack of will!

"NO!" Annie sinks to her knees. "Let him go Abed!"

"Annie, he's just a dirty mouse. Let it go." Annie whips her head around, causing Jeff to cringe and rub his own neck in sympathy.

"You know what Britta, you may have a cold black heart. But not everyone wants to be a Scrooge like you. That mouse hasn't done a dam thing to anyone. He doesn't deserve to be captured like this!"

"Oh my." Shirley's eyes are still wide, but she turns her head to hide her smile. Britta's been grouchy all week. Annie turns to Abed, a lot calmer after her outburst.

"I'm sorry Abed. I know you and Troy worked extremely hard on this… mechanism. But I have to ask you to let Wilber go. Please." Abed thinks for a moment. The trap served its purpose. He and Troy hadn't really thought about what they were going to do after they caught the mouse.

"It's only the fair thing to do Annie." He nods to Troy, who pulls up on the rope and the cage lifts up off the mouse. Annie reaches down and scoops the little grey fur ball into her hand and walks out of the room; of course, after giving Troy and Abed a thankful kiss on the cheek. Jeff follows her out.

"So, what you gonna do?"

"Let him go outside. I never had a pet, and I would have liked to have one, but he belongs outside with the rest of his mice buddies."

Together they walk out into the quad and find a nice grassy place for him to be set free. Wilber sniffs the fresh air and off he goes. Thankful for Annie's braveness and kindness. Without caring who's around, Jeff puts his arm around Annie's side and she leans in to place a kiss on his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: Jeff Adopts

Chapter4: Jeff Adopts

**Jeff's POV **

The recent capture, and immediate release, of Wilber gets me thinking. Annie stayed over night and I've been up half of it tossing and turning. Why am I so consumed with making a girl happy? _'Because she's Annie and seeing her disappointed is like choking the Little Mermaid with a bike chain.'_ But besides that, I think- I know I'm in love. Probably for the first time in my life and it's definitely a feeling that takes some time getting used to. It's joy when Annie texts me that she's bringing over Chinese food, and I didn't ask her to. It's like she's in my head, but not in that creepy, _I want to control you_ kind of way. It's the excitement in knowing she's coming over and that somehow her presence just warms up my, otherwise dreary existence. I even have the urge to food shop, as long as she comes with me of course. Or else all I'll end up with is twelve boxes of pop tarts and a gallon of milk that will never be opened.

With Annie's warm body cradled against me, I don't think life can get any better. The icing's already on the cake. Then, she turns towards me, her lips brush against my bare chest and she hugs me close, instinctively. On second thought, I'm sure there's room for a sizeable helping of sprinkles on the icing on the cake of my life.

Her feet on the other hand, not so warm or welcomed, but the alarm clock interrupts are private moment. She shoots upright; if you can imagine a deer being shot from a cannon, that's the look Annie has on her face. "Still not use to sleeping on foreign soil, eh?"

"Huh? My ears are still ringing. Does that thing have to be so…"

"Annoying?"

"Loud?"

"No, but apparently you feel the need to be." I smirk when she yells a bit too loudly for a Saturday morning.

"What?" I'll admit, I should get a new alarm clock, and maybe I won't keep it on Annie's side of the bed. _'Annie's side.' _It's got a nice ring to it. But I don't have time to contemplate monogram towels and 'his' and 'her' pillows because there's coffee brewing in my new pot and the shrilling clock has been jokingly tossed in the trash can in the bathroom; I can see it vibrating. _'She should at least know how to shut the thing off.'_

I watch as she moves about in my kitchen, like all the appliances and cabinets were built around her graceful movements. She knows where things go and how to use them, better than I do. And I pay rent. But I don't dwell. Annie's cooking breakfast. I'm able to sneak by, grab two glasses and the Orange Juice. I pour and she hands me two plates and I happily set the table. Oh, the Jeff Winger before Annie color coded her way into his life would hate me right now. Probably be laughing too. I've become slightly…domesticated. It ain't half bad. The fact that Annie's half naked doesn't hurt either.

She's a different Annie behind the intense scrutiny of the group. She's more womanly and sexual. Even though I tried **so** hard **not** to sexualize her. I did try, really. But I think one part of my anatomy got the definition of trying hard and getting hard mixed up. It happens, things work out for the best. But where I said she's different, she's still the same, doe eyed, do no wrong (on purpose), kind sweetheart he met the first time. They just get to share each others' different sides in private. For their eyes only.

I finish putting the silverware down on the table when there's a knock at the door. I freeze thinking I'm hearing things. Annie's still busy getting things out of the fridge and the way her one leg rubs up her calf and her hip's bent to one side… There's that dam knocking again. "Jeff? I know you're in there. It's Saturday, you're probably sitting in front of the TV with a bowl of cereal like so many other little boys around the world." _'Wrong Britta!'_ But of course I have to figure a way around the two plates and the two cups of coffee, especially the one with cream in it.

"Jeff, answer it." Annie hisses behind me.

"And how do I explain this." I motion quite spastically to the layout in front of us. She bites her lip and I want to throw her on the table and ravish her. Licking every inch of her…

"Jeff!" It's her motherly scolding tone.

"Yeah?" Ok, she knows my thoughts; that blush can't be missed.

"Answer the door." I took quickly between Annie and the door, my feet doing an uncertain dance. Stay or go? Stay…or go?

"JEFF WINGER! Open the door or-" Her hand is in mid knock and I give her my best scowl and hope she'll go away. I even had the sense to mess up my hair like I just roll out of bed five minutes ago.

"What Britta?" She pushes past me and I mutter,

"Sure, come on in. Welcome to my humble abode."

"Snazzy place you've got." She looks around, wait; there's only one plate and one cup. How?

".?"

"Sorry, I know I just dropped by- is that bacon I smell? Since when do you eat… at home?"

"Since I found that, on occasion, I get hungry. And the Chinese food place down the street isn't nearly as fast on bike as I am; when I'm in my apartment a second away from the kitchen." She doesn't believe me. She's got that half scowl, half questioning eyebrow thing going on. I'm really not in the mood for her shenanigans. I'm hungry and I want to go back and reenact my dirty vision of ravaging Annie on the kitchen table. _'Later Winger! Focus.'_

"Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and ask you something."

"And it just couldn't wait until Monday. Is something going to explode?"

"No."

"Did someone die?"

"No."

"Then please, oh please, tell me what has your panties in a bunch!"

"Watch the sarcasm Jeff. I don't appreciate it."

"And I don't appreciate my apartment being invaded on a perfectly good Saturday morning by a wild banshee. You are the wild banshee by the way." I cross my arms.

"I got that. Thanks."

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, so, I'm just going to come right out and say it. Do you have a thing for Annie? Because you two have gotten buddy, buddy all of a sudden. She's way young Jeff. She's naïve and not to mention, way out of your league." Blood is rushing in my ears and I finally understand the saying; "seeing red." Because right now, that's exactly what I see.

"Out!"

"Jeff?" She's shocked, but I don't really give a shit.

"You don't get to come in here and insult me and one of our friends and think you're going to get away with it. Get out. And when you feel like beings friends, then come back and we'll talk. Until then, leave." I direct her towards the door. "Who Annie sees and how she sees them is her business, not everyone else's." I slam the door and feel slightly guilty that I didn't shout it out that Annie and I are together. But to clarify; Annie and I haven't really had **that** talk, and, the scene just now was not the proper time to let something like that get out.

I rub my palms vigorously against my face to calm myself down. But Annie's arms around me do that for me. I drop my arms around her waist.

"You do realize I told you to answer the door, knowing full well you are still in your briefs."

"I do now Edison. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"My walls are thin huh?"

"If Mrs. Winston, who wears a hearing aid and lives two doors down can hear us having sex, then imagine what one could hear in the next room."

"I'm sorry Annie."

"For Britta? Don't be. She's upset. It's not an excuse for her earlier parade of outrageous shenanigans, but I get it. She may not want you, but she's still not comfortable with **you** wanting someone else. Especially little Annie Adderall."

"Well, she's got to get over it. Eventually, you and I are going to go public with our relationship. The paparazzi will be all over this story. I'm not going to have everything we worked hard for fall apart because she doesn't want me to want you. Bullshit."

"Jeff…"

"I know, I know. I'm just cranky, but really-"

"We're women, we're irrational sometimes. Some of us more than others." We move to the table so we can eat and drink our lukewarm coffee. We drop the conversation, there's no use in trying to figure Britta out right now. Instead, we finish eating and I drive her back to her dinky apartment so she can change her clothes and do some laundry. I've never been inside her apartment; never really had a need.

When she lets me in, I can she why she's always quick to rush in and out of the tiny space and stay with me. It's extremely tiny, but then again, so is Annie. But the dam thing is an igloo. I swear I see icicles hanging from her ceiling. "Annie, this place-"

"Is awful. I know. But it was the best I could do considering the short amount of time I had."

"Did your parents kick you out or something?"

"Kinda. They thought I was moving to Delaware permanently and they sold the house and moved to Santa Barbra. When I decided very, very last minute to come back to Greendale, well they were already unpacking. So, here I am." I don't say anything more. I just follow her into her room, which, with my abnormally long legs, is about a foot space from where I'm standing. I let my eyes linger on the walls of her room, the pictures she has up; all of them pictures of the study group.

"Were you expecting Disney Princesses, stuffed animals and a plastic doll house? Perhaps even a tea set?" She winks at me.

"And Barbie sheets, a Polly Pocket comforter complete with a canopy. Maybe a mural of a castle." I'm being a smart ass, but she started it. Now, her eyes go innocent and wide and she shyly pulls at her bedspread.

"Can I ask you something? And if you lie to me, I will organize your closet according to season **and** color." Not one to go against that kind of threat, I lay back on the bed and invite her to snuggle.

"What's your question?"

"I swear I will only bring this up once and you'll never hear it again. Does my age…bother you?" I knew it was coming. I'm prepared. I made up my mind a long time ago.

"It did, in the beginning. I had these growing feelings for you and where they should have felt wrong, they didn't. I tried so hard not to sexualize you and I tried to find distractions and then I was listening to some R&B station and you know what Aaliyah once sang-"

"Age ain't nothin' but a number."

"Precisely. We can't help who we fall for. We just do. And, you're not violent or psychotic which is a plus. Maybe a little neurotic, but then again, so am I."

"So… awww, we mesh well!" She's got this excited, sparkly; 'I just snagged the last glitter gel pen' look in her eyes.

"Yes, Cher. We do."

"Ooh, you're the Paul Rudd to my Alicia Silverstone."

"YES! And no one said jack about their age, or that fact that they were once step siblings!" And there you have it America. Annie and I are not gross!

Once Annie finished up her laundry and packs a few things, an idea pops into my head. A spur of the moment, epiphany-like light bulb goes ablaze on top of my head. I drop Annie off at my apartment and hand her the key. "I have a few errands to run. I'll be back in a little while. Need anything?"

"Mmm, no." Good, she's not suspicious or asking questions. She said something earlier about her feminism class and having an outline due. Whatever it is, it's saving my ass. I drive off down the road, make a few turns and arrive at my destination. Now I could just tell you where I am, but then, that wouldn't be fair to Annie, if you all knew before she did so….

The elevator in my building is taking far too long. I race up the stairs, which become daunting considering the awkward box I'm carrying. I pray that Annie left the door unlocked and I praise God when I easily pull down on the handle and let my self in. I carefully put the box down and take in the beautiful sight in my living room. I could literally come home to this every night. Annie's notes are neatly spread on the coffee table. Bright post-its peeking from various pages. Her back pack is resting against the couch and she's snoring lightly. The afghan pulled up to her chin. I reach into the large box and walk over to Annie. I brush the hair from her eyes and she stirs. "Jeff, is that you making that noise?"

"Nope. But you have to wake up to find out what is." She stirs again at the mewling noise and she gasps when she sees the little ball of fur half asleep on her… pillows."

"Jeff? Is that… is that a kitten?"

"Yup. Meet the newest addition to the Winger-Edison family. Although, if something horrible should happen, I want you to have him."

"Don't say such things." She leans over to kiss me and I want more, but, like a baby, the kitten wants Annie's attention and he starts to knead the afghan and tries to rub its head against the back of her hand. "Does he have a name?" She taps his pink nose and he closes his eyes. He has dark brown and black swirls that hug his back and climb around to the front where his belly is completely white, along with all four paws. When his eyes are open, they're a deep shade of blue, just like Annie's. He reminded me exactly of her. He was the only one that didn't fall out of the cage and he looked at me with those wide Disney eyes and I knew he was meant for us.

"Nope. He doesn't even have a litter box yet. The box he came in will have to do for tonight."

"We can go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yup, but no clothing. Our cat is not wearing a coat or boots or anything cutesy."

"Never!" She seems happily offended that I even thought she'd be remotely inclined to accessorize our newest kitten.

"We have enough food for a little while, but it won't hurt to pick up more." She's starring at where our hands are scratching his belly. "What?"

"I never thought you were a cat person."

"I wasn't really an animal person. But, things change and I could use a little extra company around here. Plus having shared custody will give you more reasons to stay with me."

"Like I need any more than you?"

"Now you're just getting sappy on me. Stop it." She nudges me with her shoulder and I climb onto the couch next to her. Our kitten yawns and it's nap time.

_We end up naming him Oscar, after the show __The Odd Couple__ because, when he eats, he gets the kibbles everywhere! What a mess!_


	5. Chapter 5: Nancy Screw Me

Chapter 5: Nancy Screw Me

This is turning out to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day for Annie. Her apartment had once again turned into a frozen tundra overnight. The thermostat balances between 35-40 degrees and her landlord is nowhere to be found. The air-conditioner should not be this low! '_Burrrr._' She shivers as she tries to pick her stiff, frozen pj's from her body. With an oversized, orgasimically soft robe tied around her waist she twists the knobs of the shower and lets the water run. "Ugh, gross!" The said water running from her faucet is rusty and black material sputters onto her bath mat. Annie flops down onto her toilet seat and lets out a sob. "Hmpf!" The wallow in self pity doesn't last long as Annie has an 'Aha!' moment and jumps from her seated position and rushes about her tiny abode. Without thinking, she packs up some of her things and heads out the door.

Some time later Jeff is awoken from a nice wet dream in which Annie is washing his car; Denise Richards from _Wild Things_ style. He grumbles, trips over his coffee table, curses and limps to the door. A peeved looking Annie greets him; her robe has loosened slightly and all he can see if bare flesh. "I guess we're both in a pissy mood this morning." She pushes past him and he smirks at her attire. _'She drove here in her robe and slippers. I would have paid big money to witness that on the road.'_

Jeff hears his shower running and heads back to bed, maybe he can catch an extra hour before Annie finds where she left her elusive bubbly, happy personality. Snug under his mound of silky soft sheets, he lets out a contented sigh and burrows in deep.

Cold feet run the length of his calf, despite his best efforts, he lets go of his grin. He shifts to look back at Annie. A Cheshire grin runs the length of her face; she wears nothing but damp hair and that smile. Jeff's eyes rake over every inch of skin that is bare to him. She's lying on top of his mattress and he picks up a corner and motions for her to climb under. He tucks his wayward leg back where it belongs and snuggles with Annie's very, very naked body. Jeff begins to wonder why he's still partially clothed and why he hasn't tucked Annie underneath him and whispered dirty little nothings in her ear.

A meek 'meow' comes from the top of his pillow. Little, razor sharp claws puncture his scalp. Oscar continues to kneed his make shift bed into submission; while trying to flatten down Jeff's uncontrollable, gel-less hair. "How long has he been wrapped around my head?"

"Since I came out of the shower." Annie rubs her finger under the kitten's chin, he stretches into her palm. "He's getting big."

"I can show something else that's growing too."

"That's inappropriate talk around young ears." She hides her smirk and continues to ruffle Oscar's short fur.

"He's a cat Annie. He doesn't understand my foul, filthy mouth."

"Hmm, but I do."

"And I haven't heard you complain once." He arches his eyebrows high up on his forehead and his fingers start to wander. "In fact, you quite like the filthy, down right naughty things my mouth can do."

"Pfft. I don't know what you speak of." She flips her damp hair off her shoulder, soft flesh tempting him. He runs the tip of his finger over her collarbone, tracing the delicate curve.

"No?" It's a lustful drawl.

"Nope!" She kisses the tip of his nose. A mere whisper, he thought he'd imagined it. The firm palm against his chest, raking down toward the waist band of his boxers however, is not light nor a figment of his imagination.

Jeff's breath quickens. The ends of Annie's hair, brush across his bare skin, following the hot trail of her lips.

"But perhaps I should remind you of the naughty things _I_ can do." Jeff arches against her mouth, her hands and her teeth; as Annie marks every inch of his body as hers. His hands tangle in her hair, he tugs gently, as encouragement.

She takes her time slipping her hands inside the waist band of his briefs and slowly shimmying the brightly colored material over the toned muscles of his thigh, whispering them down his lean claves and finally shucking them behind her, listening as the scratch their landing on the carpet. Snake like, she slithers her body up toward Jeff, put stops when those torturous lips fall in front of his erection. His stomach muscles seize with anticipation. _'Will her vixenous ways tease me, or will she have pity on me?'_ Jeff's sex infested thoughts are busy watching Annie's tongue run the length of his cock, to possibly answer his internal questioning. To Jeff, the thin line between sultry, vixen Annie and Suzie Homemaker Annie is the one thing he's never experienced. Annie doesn't hide her sexual deviances behind skirts, tights and cardigans. Rather, she embraces her sexual side, when there's somebody out there willing to pull it out of her. For Annie, that man is Jeff. Even in her nineteen years, she's not naïve as her doe eyes make her appear. She's just not the top of person to flaunt her ample body for _everyone_ to see. She's perfectly happy with showing everyone her clean cut, innocent, goodie-two-shoes, albeit sometimes naughty side and sharing her vixen, lustful moments with someone special. Jeff is enamored with all things Annie. From her lush hips, her soft skin, and her breasts; he's a man, he can't help when they're pushed up against him. Clothed or bare. He wants to brand her PROPERTY OF JEFF WINGER; trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again. _'Wonder if she'll go for it?' _

Enough with skirting around the naughty romp currently bestowed in his bed.

Annie's warm, pliable tongue outlines every inch of his hard cock. She takes her time licking and tasting part of his treasured anatomy. Although she's done it countless times, the art never grows old. He could orgasm just by thinking about her; another thing he's never experienced before. If she kept up the slow agonizing pace, he's won't be held accountable for his actions.

When Annie is satisfied she lavished every inch thoroughly, her mouth descends and her tongue is fitted against the bottom his erection. Warm and silky melts with hard and salty. She pulls her head back and slowly descends again. Her nails dig into his thigh, he tightens against her, throwing his head back against the pillows. Who knew that calm, cool and collected Jeff Winger can fall apart at the hands of little Annie Edison, or in this case at the mouth of little Annie Edison?

Soft swallowing noises come from her throat; her moan vibrates against his heated flesh. Her mouth quickens and rather than using just he mouth, her tongue firmly rakes over the underside of his erection; once, twice, four times and he bucking off the mattress and if Jeff could crawl into Annie's body and stay there, he would. The possibility in slim to none. So, instead, he pulls free from her mouth, almost shoving back in at the pout he receives and tucks her under his body. Annie's legs happily wrapping around his waist, closer to his arm pits than usual. Pelvis against pelvis, chest against heaving chest. Annie tugs Jeff's lips down and tongues slide against each other, warm and soft. She gathers his bottom lip between her teeth and pulls. "Jesus Annie." His drawer opens and in a very unsexy, fumbling kind of way, he rolls the condom on and buries himself in her pliable and giving heat. She folds herself against his body, holding him to her; her back arched away form the mattress. Jeff, in a sudden movement rolls them both until he's underneath her, relinquishing all power back to her. She braces her palms against his thumping chest, and slowly rocks her hips back and forth. An eyebrow quirked high on her forehead. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy?" He grips her hips and thrusts upward; a smug grin appears when her euphoric moan tumbles loudly from her lips.

"Something like that." Her hips move in time with his grip. Back and forth…back and forth. Slow and tantalizing at first. Teasing each other into submission. Annie bites down on her lips and she shortens the long strides and Jeff thrusts upward, holding her hips still and bucking underneath her. Annie's toes curl and the butterflies seize her stomach. She pulses around Jeff's cock and neither one can hold back the need for release. The sensation ignites a blazing inferno between the two of them. Sweat dampens their skin and adds friction to their thrusting bodies. Their thrusting is no longer measured and regular. His hips come up and hers bare down. Bodies move against each other in a maddened frenzy. Moans and grunts add to the intoxicating smell of sex and their combined scents. Jeff leaves tiny bruises, in the shape of finger tips against the flesh of her hips. Finally their release hits them, toes curled, backs arched and heads thrown back. She pulses around his cock a second time and falls against him, sucking the sweat spot beneath his ear. Teeth rake along his neck and he rocks his hips a few more times and frees her hips from his debilitating hold. His breath is rushed and thick. "Sorry." He blushes when she lifts up slightly to look at the tiny purple marks, stark against her pale skin. She smiles,

"It makes up for the mark I left on your neck." He scoffs playfully,

"At least you can cover yours up."

"Eh, it'll be gone by the time the weekend ends."

"Just in time for a new one." He excuses himself to the bathroom and when he comes back, Oscar is still asleep on Jeff's pillow, Annie scratching his hair. "I kinda of feel dirty that we just screwed in front of Oscar. It's like being caught by our kid." Annie giggles and offers her pillow. Once he climbs back into bed, he pulls Annie on top of him and wraps the blanket around both of them. Oscar wakes and gently begins to knead Jeff's hair once again.

Annie's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day turned out to be more like, delightful, satisfying, euphoric and orgasmic, to say the least!


	6. Chapter 6: The Christmukkaholiday

Chapter 6: The Christmukkaholiday-New Year Wish 

Despite being Jewish (well, half on her mother's side), Annie could never quite get over her love for Christmas. She loved the snow, the blast of warm breath released into the air, the hot chocolate, the marathon of Christmas Carols, the smell of burning embers and the smoke piping out from the chimneys. With her parents in Santa Barbra, going off on some warm tropical vacation, she'd been left to celebrate the holidays alone. Her mother didn't even send Annie, her famous homemade dradles or potato latkes. Nothing, zip, zilch, nada. Christmas came and went and she came to realize that; the true spirit of the holidays doesn't come in shiny paper or ribbons, but it comes in smiles and hugs from the ones you love; she didn't even have that. Jeff had gone to visit his mother; for his obligatory, 'It's my duty,' once-a-year visit. She thought she would be visiting with her parents and told him that he should go by himself this year; then on Christmas Eve they had pulled out the rug from under her, calling from the airport.

She spent the day picking at the presents she had brought everyone. She got Abed a flip camcorder, Britta a messenger bag made of recycled paper (the one she's been ogling in a magazine and has had it dog eared for the longest time), Shirley a beautiful necklace with a diamond cross dangling from a silver chain, Troy, a Lego set complete with two lightsabers from the Star Wars collection (obviously this will end up being shared with Abed; they will no doubt film a fight scene with Abed's new camcorder and post it on their blog) and Jeff, well he was more difficult. It was a toss up between a small flat screen TV, or and Playstation 3; she went with the console; she even picked out a few games that she would like to play once they get it hooked up. And, with eBay being Annie's new found friend, she got all the great deals and sales and coupons and now she just has one, teeny, tiny obstacle. Not everyone celebrates Christmas!

She has the gifts all wrapped, huddled in a corner of the ramshackle she calls an apartment, and absolutely no way of handing them out. It's three days after Christmas and Annie's at a loss. How do you delicately broach the subject of celebrating something that not everyone agrees with and that had already passed?

Annie paces back and forth in her living room, wearing down the carpet indefinitely. As if on cue, she stops, a light bulb humming in her head. "Of course!"

She makes a few trips to her car, packing in all her presents and rushes to Jeff's apartment. He's supposed to be out with a few of his lawyer friends, but hopefully the hide-a-key is still in its rightful place. Marcus, the doorman opens one side of the double doors and tips his hat, "Ello Annie, fancy seeing you this evenin'!" He's got a cheerful English accent and English manners to accompany it. "Hi Marcus. It's lovely to see you too."

"Need sum help with them packages, eh love?"

"That would be lovely, and very helpful." They make they're way through the lobby.

She and Marcus awkwardly make their way up the elevator, a dolly nestled between the two of them. She has to reach high on her toes in order to root for the key on the top ledge of the door. It's quiet and dark inside Jeff's apartment. She flicks on a light switch and immediately Oscar stretches his back and comes purring towards her, wrapping himself around her legs. "My, my you get bigger every day!" He's still a kitten, but he's a very long kitten now. His fur is starting to change; the downy morphing into thick, soft fur.

"Thank you Marcus. I'll bring down the dolly when I'm done."

"Nonsense. I'm here now; I'll unload them for ya." He puts them neatly in the center of the room. None of them will really fit under the tree that she and Jeff had put up weeks ago.

Annie shimmies out of her coat and hangs it over a chair in the kitchen. She flips the switch on the electric tea kettle and scoops in three heaping spoonfuls of cocoa powder into a mug. Hot chocolate always helps her formulate a plan of attack around this festive season.

Lowering herself onto the couch, be blows a cool breath over her steaming mug; her brows knitted together in concentration. Her phone pings somewhere inside the apartment, but she makes no move to get it. She sit for a long while, cautiously sipping from her mug and absentmindedly rubbing Oscar's belly. A key rotates in the lock and the door opens, Jeff shakes off his coat and reaches for the light switch, which has already been flipped. "What the?" He looks around and finds Annie on his couch, her mug resting on her lips and Oscar poking her arm with his paw. She's completely zoned out. "Annie?" "Aaaaaanie?" He waves a hand in front of her face. "ANNIE!"

"Huh!" She's startled, but quickly recovers, putting her mug down on the table and jumping into his arm. "Hi!" She rises on her tip toes to meet his lips and he hugs her closer.

"I'm guessing you didn't get my text?"

"Um, no. I haven't checked my phone."

"Eh, I just wanted to know if you were coming over later."

"I guess it doesn't matter now anyway huh?"

"Nope, but I do have something for you." He reluctantly lets her slip down so that her heals rest on the floor and makes his way, quickly, into his room. Coming back with a neatly wrapped box. "This is for you. I wanted to give it to you on Christmas, but we were separated so I-"

"Wait! Put it in the pile. We can't open our presents until everyone is here." Jeff finally notices the heaping pile in the middle of his living room.

"Where did those come from?"

"Me."

"Annie, you didn't have to do all this."

"Well, they're not all yours-"

"I know that. I meant I could have helped you if you wanted to do something like this for all of us."

"Well, that's the thing. Call me selfish, but I had a horrible Christmas/holiday season. My parents went on a warm tropical vacation and you had to go visit with your mother, which I'm not complaining about, you did invite me but I honestly thought I had other plans and well, I wanted everyone to have a holiday together, but not everyone celebrates Christmas or Hanukkah and-" He shuts her up with a kiss. A long, languid kiss used to weaken her knees and melt her heart. Success! When sufficient time has passed and he feels the urge to throw her down and do dirty things to her, he pulls away. Annie tries to pull him back put her rubs a thumb over her lips.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Now what makes you think I have anything planned?"

"Because you're Annie and you wouldn't be here with presents if you didn't have an Ace up your sleeve."

"Fine Mister Know-it-all. Do you have any plans on taking down these decorations yet?"

"You told me I wasn't allowed to until after the New Year."

"Good, I'm glad you listened to me for once. I want us to have a…Christmukkaholiday-New Year party."

"A who-and-a what now?"

"A Christmukkaholiday-New Year party. You know a Christmas, Hanukkah, holiday, New Years Eve party."

"Nice acronym."

"Well technically it's not an acronym. An acronym is abbreviations or initials; this is more of a neologism."

"Thanks for the English lesson Miss Annie. As I was saying, we can have everyone over for New Year's Eve. We'll have food and games and I'll give you the Christmas we should have had together. I was miserable without you. My mother's house was…well stuffy. At 36, I'm still afraid I'll break her expensive China if I sneeze too hard. We barely spoke two words to each other and dinner was catered. And it wasn't even that good. I had to sneak out for Chinese food when she got really drunk and passed out at the dinning room table." Annie looks up from her spot on his chest and hugs him tighter.

"You're a changed man Jeff Winger."

"Because of you Annie. I still may have my sarcastic wit, but I have you too and I'm not afraid to show my feminine side. But that doesn't leave this room. You hear me?" He points his finger at her firmly, but with a grin curling at his mouth. "This goes for you too Oscar. No cat calling and whispering with the neighbors." Oscar yawns and rolls over onto his back, Jeff's speech boring him into a deep sleep.

The spend a few hours drinking a gazillion cups of hot chocolate and calling everyone to invite them to the Jeff and Annie's first annual Christmukkaholiday-New Years party. Then spending a half an hour explaining to Pierce that the name wasn't short for a swinger's party and no one will be 'swapping' dates and doing dirty things on Jeff's couch.

"Well, that was awkward and disgusting."

"Conversations with Pierce usually end up that way." Jeff gives Annie a simply pat to her head and she curls into his lap.

"Sooo, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"I thought you said I had to wait to give it to you?"

"Well, after careful consideration, I've had a change of heart. Plus Christmas is technically over so…" She rolls her eyes to stare longingly at the slender box on top of the pile. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Well, now that's just darn right dirty talk." Jeff leans over and plucks the neatly wrapped box and hands it to her. "You first. I'm glad you reconsidered."

"Why?"

"Open it first." He sits back and watches and Annie carefully unwraps the silky paper and slowly lifts the lid. Inside, nestled in a bed of white cotton is a diamond tennis bracelet, the one that caught her eye as they were walking past the boutiques on Main Street a few weeks back. She's too stunned to lift it out of the box. Afraid that if she makes the slightest advance, it will disappear in a shimmer of clear, sparkling light.

'_It looks more beautiful on her wrist than inside that dingy jewelry.'_ Jeff thinks to himself. But there's something else dangling from the bracelet. Annie unclips the chain and slides a silver key over the clasp. "Jeff?" He takes the key from her and turns her arm, palm facing upwards. He clips the bracelet and lets it fall effortlessly around her delicate wrist. _'It definitely looks better on her.'_

Jeff holds up the key and brushes a tear that has slipped down Annie's cheek. He clears his throat in an effort to dislodge the lumps of emotion that has gathered there and looks to Annie for support. "I had this key made for you. At first I was just going to give it to you and say, use it whenever. Then I realized that's what the hide-a-key is for. Then I went to my mother's for the holiday and realized that I should have stayed, with you. I know your mom and dad left and I was already on the plane, but I should have come back and I didn't. It got me thinking. And that's dangerous territory for a guy like me. I'm not supposed to care about anyone but myself. I'm really good at being self centered and selfish and wishing the world really did revolve around me. I expected to get in and get out of Greendale and not make any friends and not care about anyone. And then I met this wildly, neurotic, doe eyed girl who flipped my life upside down. She got me caring, she got me to open up, she got me to fall in love, and I hesitated for a while. I didn't want love. I wanted people to bow at my feet, not stand up to me and make me weak with those round Disney eyes of hers. It wasn't part of the plan. But it happened and I can't picture life working out any different. So, I changed everything around on my self. What would happen if I asked Annie Edison to move in with me?"

It takes a few minutes for Annie to quit sobbing. She thought she had a grip on her crying episodes but then again maybe she didn't. And now that stupid TV looks ridiculous compared to the bright shinny key dangling from Jeff's fingers.

"I-I thought you weren't into feelings and all that crap." She already has her answer, but she can't help letting him sweat a little first.

"I'm not. But around you, I can't help feeling."

"Jeff Winger doesn't make commitments."

"Will you stop making me grovel and answer me?"

"Yes. I'll move in with you." A small part of Jeff expected her to list all the reasons why they shouldn't; he was too old, she was too young, they weren't married, her parents would disown her… But then a bell kept ringing in his ears, she said yes dipshit. She said yes! And then he couldn't help it,

"I love you Annie." She gasps and has a hard time catching her breath and grabbing words to form them into a sentence. She pulls his face against her and locks her lips with his. Minutes of tongues dancing and teeth biting, Annie pulls away to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I love you too Jeff. I have for a very long time." The stare with their foreheads hunched together and Annie runs her fingers through his hair.

"Now, what did you get me?" Jeff's eyes light up like a child's and she reluctantly crawls off his lap to slide his gift towards him. He hastily rips the papers of, leaving it in shreds on the floor, Oscar pads over and rolls into the pile, the paper rustles beneath is small body. When Jeff finally reaches his goal, he looks like he won the last Golden Ticket from Willy Wonka. "Annie… you didn't have to-"

"It seems silly after what you gave me, but-"

"Hey, we get to share both our presents with each other, that's pretty dam good if you ask me. Just imagine how much nicer it will look when I kick your butt in Mariokart!"

"Yea, I have it on good authority that you will be eating those words once we set this up."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to eating a lot more than my words."

"You are the world's most perverted."

"Eh, a close second to Pierce I would say."

Jeff and Annie spend the rest of the night unhooking his old TV and setting up the new one. There's a few explicative phrases from Jeff and Annie has to untangle a few wires and suppress some giggles. But, my midnight, the TV is up and running, the Wii is plugged in and all that's left is a Mariokart tournament. Sleep seems like a much better idea, and Mariokart will have to wait until tomorrow, when Annie will have the chance to beat Jeff in front of all their friends! Sweet victory is hers!


	7. Chapter 7: Chang, Chang, Chang, Chang's

Title: The Perfect Duet  
Spoilers: Set partially after 2x09  
Pairing: Jeff/Annie  
Rating/Warnings: M, No one under 18 please. Naughty scenes. No explicit language  
Word Count:  
Disclaimer: © NBC I do not own Community, or the characters. I'm just borrowing them

Chapter 7: Chang, Chang, Chang, Chang's a Fool

**Part One: Just the Beginning**

Chang. What a creep. Since their latest invitation for Chang to sit in on their _Dungeon and Dragons_ escapades, he's been stalking the study group with great vigor. Eyeing them form dark, secret corners of the cafeteria, hiding behind shelves in the library and peering in on the group as the study and complete projects. Clearly, he doesn't understand the concept of stalking; the object is **not** to be seen. No, Chang wants to be noticed, he wants sympathy, he wants a chorus of "Aww, look how cute and pathetic he is. Let's feel sorry for him." He wants a seat in their study group but, he will end up going too far, too far indeed.

For the last few weeks, Annie and Jeff have been secretly merging Annie's apartment with his. You know a toothbrush here, her collection of lotion there, a few sweaters and some pajamas. They are stealthy, like Navy SEALS. Both keenly aware of the ramifications if they are caught before they are ready to divulge their relationship to the group. Mentally and probably physically preparing themselves for their peer's reactions. It's dangerous work. A mission needing to be handled efficiently and with extreme care.

Jeff drops the box he's been lugging down the hallway, onto the floor. "Jeez woman, this is the seventh box of sweaters I have dragged out of your trunk. Where are they all coming from?" He sinks down onto the couch and puts an arm up to shield his closed eyes. Annie picks herself up from the floor and sits in Jeff's lap. "I got a few from the Gap, one from Target, another one from JC Penny, two from Macy's and the rest are from Old Navy." Jeff opens one eye to stare at her, a sarcastic quip set on his lips.

"Then you can go get the rest of your boxes."

"There are no more, silly." Annie removes herself from Jeff's lap and puts on a full pot of coffee and orders pizza for dinner. Jeff quickly gets rid of his sulky behavior and drags the last box of Annie's into the bedroom.

After a pizza and beer break, Annie finishes folding and putting away her sweaters as Jeff decisively picks out a movie for the night. Ah, domesticity never felt so good. Well, until Oscar decides to dig his claws into Jeff's backside, kneading him, trying to get some loving attention. "Ow, Oscar! My ass is not your scratching post." Jeff rubs his behind and bends down to pick up Oscar, holding him as if he were burping an infant. "Now, put those claws to good use and pick us out a movie. It's family time."

Oscar is too preoccupied with kneading Jeff's shoulder to lend his assistance to his master. Instead, Jeff is alone in his quest and goes for a Mel Brooks hit, History of the World. Annie comes in with warm mugs of coffee and a saucer of milk for Oscar. She grabs the movie and Jeff puts Oscar in front of the saucer; milk instantly coats his chin. Once Annie is snuggled under her blanket and Oscar has licked every last drop of milk from his whiskers and joins his mistress on the couch, the movie begins.

As the beginning credits fade on and off the screen, Jeff takes a second to look around the living room. There are subtle changes to the previous décor. One's who wouldn't notice at first glance unless you were looking for them. Annie has put up pictures of her and Jeff, some of the study group and others of Oscar. There is no pink, no floral curtains or an insanely amount of decorative, useless pillows on his couch or chairs. There's the obvious addition of Annie's extremely soft blanket; the one she and Oscar are currently huddled under an, a brand new cream colored down comforter on his bed. Once he falls asleep in there tonight, he may never want to leave. It's big, puffy and utterly soft and silky. His old comforter was beginning to wear thin and the down comforter is so much better than a regular one, a tad more expensive too. But… ok back to the movie, the credits are coming to an end. Annie is officially moved in, as of tonight!

Only a few minutes into the movie, someone or something knocks on the door and Annie gets up to see who it is. On her tiptoes, she checks the peephole and quickly ducks away from the door. "Psst, Jeff." Her forceful whisper doesn't get his attention the first time. "Jeff!" She startles him.

"What?"

"It's Chang." She whispers again.

"Annie, I can't hear you." She rushes over to him and gets in his face.

"Chang. Is. At. The. DOOR!" He jumps up from the couch,

"Fuck! I mean… swizzle sticks." He rushes to the door.

"Jeff, what are we going to do?" Whistling starts from behind the door; Jeff and Annie try peeking out the peephole at the same time. Jeff's height towers over Annie and she puts her back against the door instead.

"I don't know, pretend we're not here and maybe he'll go away." Jeff is hopeful as he quietly tiptoes to the couch to pause the movie.

"Fat chance on that one. I think he's prepared to camp out for the night." Annie moves so that Jeff can see Chang sitting in the hallway, his back against the door and his backpack set up for future use as a pillow.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why does that man make it his mission to screw up my life?"

"Maybe he luuvs you." She pinches his cheek lightly. Jeff swats her hand away and Annie has to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"How can you joke in such a treacherous time as this?"

"Then let him in. If he gets suspicious or starts asking too many questions, I'll get the chloroform." Her hands come down onto her waist and suddenly gets a mental picture of Professor Annie with a ruler and a plaid skirt and …

"Jeff! The door, Chang… quit picturing me naked."

"I'm not. You're in a school girl outfit and holding a ruler." His eyebrows are raised high on his forehead.

"Later Jeff. Let Chang in and find out what he wants before the neighbors start to wonder."

"Alright. Fine. I'll just let the crazy man into our home. Just remember, this was your idea and if he tries anything funny, you're on your own. With the chloroform of course."

"Yeah, yeah." Annie climbs back under her blanket as Jeff yanks open the door. A whole lot of Senor Chang topples onto the floor.

"Holla Change. What can I do you for? Another game of Dungeons and Dragons, perhaps this time I get to kill you with a gigantic sword!" Chang slips slightly as he stands up and dramatically wipes nonexistent lint from his pants.

"Well, excuse me Jeffrey. But, that is no way to greet a guest. I would like to exact an apology."

"What do you want little man?" Jeff crosses his arms and heads over to the couch; his seat being kept warm by a loudly purring Oscar. Chang expectantly look Annie over.

"Well hello Annie." His eyebrows wiggle in a suggestive manner.

"Eww Chang, don't be gross. Why are you even here?" Annie's not really interested in his answer as she vigorously rubs Oscar's belly.

"I should inquire the same about your presence on young Jeffrey's couch."

"I asked you first." With an eyebrow poised upward, Annie challenges Chang with her piercing stare. He eventually back down, a flood gate of emotions unravels.

"Oh Jeffrey, Mrs. Chang kicked me out! She found out about my little indiscretion with Shirley and threw me out. I have nothing, except what I could stuff in my backpack." His body is racked with fake sobs and Jeffrey rolls his eyes. He glances over at Annie to see if she's buying the dramatic screenplay before them. She has the blanket tucked under her nose trying her hardest to stifle her rumbles of laughter.

"So, you came all the way over here to tell me your wife tossed your ass out?"

"Well, not exactly. I uh, I need a place to stay." He mumbles the last bit and stares at something interesting hat just popped up on his shoes.

"Come again." Jeffrey leans in and stares up at Chang.

"I said, I need a place to stay, ok Jeffrey. Please? I have nowhere else to go."

"No."

"Please?" He wasn't ashamed to beg.

"Absolutely not."

"Come on Jeffrey. I won't be in your way. You'll hardly know I'm here." Chang's dropped to bended knees, pleading with soulful eyes. Jeff brings himself to eye level and pauses for dramatic effect.

"Hmm, let me think…no."

"Fine, then can I at least use your restroom?"

"Sure. It's down the hall on your right." Jeff reaches for his tepid coffee as Chang heads down the hall. He glances at the dark liquid and puts it down. "I need a b-" Annie is already shoving a glass bottle into his hands, still chilly from the fridge. "I love you." He takes a long swig from the neck and with the amber liquid still draped over his lips, Annie leans in to lick it off.

"Mmm, yummy." She leans in again but before their lips have a chance to stick, Chang clears his throat, an evil grin twisting his face.

"Now, what is Jeffrey Winger doing with woman's lotion and tampons in his bathroom?" He drums is fingers together, very evil genius. The back of Jeff's head meets the couch.

"What are you, a CIA agent or something? Why are you snooping through my bathroom? You go in there to pee, not investigate!"

"You're being dodgy."

"Fine, you got me Chang. Secretly, I wish I was a woman. Ok?" Chang wags a finger at him.

"Tsk, tsk Jeffrey. No one likes a liar. I think you and Miss Edison are having a secret affair. A liaison if you wish. I'm guessing that the all mighty study group knows nothing about this torrid arrangement. You can buy my silence with an invitation to join said group." He looks hopeful. Jeff dashes all his hopes and dream in less than a second.

"Or, I could just throw your ass back out onto the mean streets." Jeff knows he's won and pulls Annie into his side, both gleaming with mischievous grins.

Damn, Chang's done it again. He's used his best card too early. Defeated he must remain, until next time. "Fine, I won't say anything and I'll just go back to admiring you all from afar. Do you mind if I take a shower now?"

"Go ahead. But then it's bed time, I want you in you pj's, teeth brushed, and ready to be tucked in." Annie tries, in vain, to cover up her burst of laughter and Chang stomps off like a child. Jeff pulls Annie into his lap and she snuggles in to watch the movie.

"This ought to be interesting."

"We have no idea. No idea at all."

Part Two: Can this be what Hell is like?

No sex for a week! None. That's how wonderful it's been to have Chang as a houseguest. Every time Jeff and Annie try to give in to their raging hormones, Chang develops a sixth sense and comes waltzing in with a tissue box wanting to talk about his feelings or search for something he lost, but never actually had. Jeff doesn't remember getting his PhD in psychology, nor does he remember offering his services to Chang, of all people. And that whiny voice, it's enough to make both Jeff and Annie pierce their own eardrums with something really sharp; anything for some relief.

The only thing that Jeff has wanted in the past week is his hand up Annie's shirt and his pants around his ankles; savage thoughts yes, but that's what he wants. But is he getting any, no! Instead he walks into the apartment, with arms full of groceries and sees Chang's head in Annie's lap; she has this annoyed scrunched up look about her. When she hears the door swoosh open, she drops Chang like a hot potato, "Thank goodness." She sighs heavily. "I was trying so hard not to gauge out his eyes with a spork." She quickly clasps a hand over her mouth, clearly shocked by her devilish outburst. "Well, then. I'll just…" She takes the bags from Jeff and in a brisk walk, makes her way into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with the enemy.

"Hellooo Jeffrey." Chang's whiney, congested voice is equivalent to nails running down a chalkboard. "How are you today?"

"I'd be a hell of a lot better if I wasn't coming home to you." He mumbles as he strips of his jacket.

"What was that Jeffrey?"

"Nothing. Just… never mind." Jeff goes into bedroom, shut the door and lets out a deep, barbaric growl. When Chang's head pops up to investigate, Annie just points and stammers,

"I should… you know. I should go check if he's ok."

"Oh, alright. But, don't be too long. I'm only on chapter 2 of my life story. I still need to express how I felt the time my mother left me in the mall." He sighs heavily, only for dramatic purposes of course. Annie just walks away.

Once inside their bedroom, she locks the door. "I can't take it Jeff. A week, he's been here only seven days and already I want to kill him Slowly. Very, very slowly. I have demonic and unladylike images of his death in my head. Make them stop. Please!" She collapses onto the mattress, Jeff joining her.

"I know how you feel. He's worse than a baby. He's a man baby. He comes in at all hours of the night trying to cuddle with you. And the whining! I'm beginning to think that his wife just got sick of him and wants a vacation."

"Can't say I blame Mrs. Chang." They lay next to one another for no more than a second before Jeff tucks her body underneath his. His hands expertly slide up her shirt. Her hands fold together behind his head, bringing him further against her. The whole no sex for a week ends now!

Annie's shirt is momentarily tangled in her hair and Jeff suppresses the urge to laugh long enough to help her out. His wish for his pants to be down around his ankles comes true once Annie's shirt is crumples on the floor. He kicks them off as his tongue trails a hot path from her earlobe to the waistband of her underwear. In his haste, Jeff rips the material off her body and her legs instinctively wrap around his waist. Their lower halves rock hungrily against one another, desperate to disintegrate the offending articles of clothing. Jeff clumsily reaches for the clasp of her bra and she shoves his boxers off his hips. He blindly reaches for her favorite bedside drawer in the whole world but he's failing miserably. Annie pushes his hand away, "Forget it, it'll take too long."

"Annie, I don't think that's a good idea." She takes his moment of weakness and flips them both over.

"Trust me, nothing's going to happen. Unless of course you don't fuck me right now." He's still hesitant. "Jeez Jeff I'm on the pill, get over it!" And Jeff does.

Annie's legs take the brunt of the work. They thrust towards each other, their skin coated in a faint blanket of sweat. A week of pent up sexual frustrations is taken out on the box spring. The mattress bouncing in quick succession. Jeff's fingers ding into Annie's hips, forcing her to stop bouncing as he pushes her hips back and forth instead. Her head is thrown back and her muscles start to tighten. They both reach the height of the climb, about to soar off on the wings of climax when-

"Annie, Jeff can I come in please? The door is locked. I really need to talk about my feelings. I'm feeling abandoned."

"Fuck off Chang." Jeff hisses violently under his breath. Both his and Annie's orgasm is mere seconds away. He flips their position and thrusts erratically into Annie.

"Annie, I really, really need someone to talk to." Jeff's teeth sink into her throat,

"Oh fuck Jeff!"

"Hey, what are you two doing in there? Open the door. I'm lonely." Then the knocking starts, over and over and over again. But they tune it out. Their bodies busier than their ears. Hips thrust violently against each other searching for release, searching for that searing ecstasy that curls your toes and sends shiver up your spine. It's so close, so, so close… if Chang would just shut the fuck up and go away.

"Oh, God Jeff!" And Annie's body convulses in waves of bliss, Jeff's hips thrust a few more times before his body completely covers Annie's in a satisfactory tiredness. He pulls the down comforter over their bodies; it's cool against their sweat covered skin. Annie runs her fingers through Jeff's hair, lightly nipping at his bottom lip.

"How long can we stay in here?"

"All night, Annie."

"Hey you guys, I'm still here."

"Order us some food Chang!"


	8. Chapter 8: Loose Lips

**Chapter 8 Loose Lips, Sink Ships**

_*Shirley has had baby Ben_

Hi, Jeff Winger here. Did you ever have something or **someone** in your life you wish would kinda, sorta, maybe just…. GO AWAY? Well, I do. Who is this person you ask? Senor Ben Chang! What has he done to make me loathe him so? I will start from the very beginning.

As you know, my sweet, doe-like girlfriend who hasn't a single mean bone in her body has coerced me into bringing Chang into our home. Oscar is not a happy camper either. He spends most of his days snuggled at the foot of our bed protected by a mountain of blankets and sheets. He only comes out when Annie or I come home. He winds his little kitten body around our ankles, demanding that we pick him up, cuddle him and never let Chang near him. He will hiss and spit if that little man even thinks about coming into our room. However, the living room is public domain, Chang only occupying the sofa. He must even leave his toiletries in his backpack until he's ready to use them. Toilet paper and tissues are a necessity and therefore are communal property of all occupants. I have tried to find some legal way around allowing him to even use my bathroom but Annie made some promising points. For instance if he can't use toilet paper or tissues what other alternatives does he have to … cleanse himself; the dirty laundry in the hamper that's behind the door? Then she looked to my hands and raised an inquisitive eyebrow… **eww**. I had no choice but to give in. However, I made my distain apparent.

So, Annie and I have a 30 something year old child that we have to feed, pick up after, console after a bad dream and reprimand when he tries climbing into our bed at night. I have since installed a heavy duty deadbolt on our door. Apparently the lock located on the handle was easily picked! I appease this man-baby for the sole sake of keeping Annie and I a secret. I have come to regret this decision. But the study group is temperamental, like a chemistry project; one misstep and BOOM… Operation Study Group Obliteration complete! Annie and I tiptoe around the group all day long. No lusty glances…check. No physical contact mistaken or otherwise, check. No secret smiles, no longing looks, no sitting next to or across from each other. No coming in or leaving together. No secret hand holding and no secret _'let me walk you to class'_ thoughts. There is Jeff (me) and there is Annie. No Jeff AND Annie!

I contemplated just casually throwing our relationship into a conversation. Maybe if Abed could bring up reruns of Friends and make comments on why Ross and Rachel were the perfect couple, I would say something clever like, "Yeah, just like me and Annie!" Surprise! Everyone would wait, see if there's a punch line or a 'gotcha' moment. And when they waited the appropriate 30 seconds it would be official and everyone would know Jeff and Annie are Jeff **AND** Annie.

Abed misses the mental memo to bring up that particular topic and I never reveal our relationship and now I fear that I've waited too long and there will never be the right time. No casual way of brining up the most important, meaningful thing in my life. I guess the two of us could just start holding hands and sharing looks and see if anyone notices. Maybe we could throw a coming out party. Nah, booze would become the culprit in a lot of meaningless flirtations and secret bathroom rendezvous and it would just be a 'keep your head in the toilet as to not vomit on Britta's new recycled fabric flats' kind of night.

The moment of truth comes sooner than I thought and from the least likely source. The fateful day starts off like so…

Annie rolls over; a long yawn brings her the final few steps away from sleep, her dreams left behind. Sleep is still reminiscent in my eyes, my hair rumpled from tossing around on the pillow. Annie is beautiful, she's mine and I can't tell a soul. That thought quickly puts a damper on my day, until Annie pushes herself closer to me, her hair brushing against my bare chest and all is forgotten. She can be my secret for a little while longer. I know Chang is in the next room, so a shared shower is out of the question, the moment the water is hot and steamy, he'll have to pee or have to brush his teeth or Lord knows what else he'll need the vicinity for. I push her towards the bathroom first with a promise that I will have breakfast made by the time she's done. I go and make good on my promise, sans the coffee, Annie always makes the best pot.

Chang is sprawled out on my sofa, he's boxer shorts bunched up, exposing bits of him that I was fine not seeing before. I hesitantly and very quickly situate a blanket to shield my burning eyes from his danger zones and go back to whipping up breakfast. I hear him snoring and with a deep breath I am remembered that this is all Annie's fault. If she hadn't insisted that I open the damn door and let him in… he would still be camped out in the hall terrorizing everyone else. So I guess it was a loose, loose situation all around!

Once the eggs are scrambled and the ketchup is put in front of Annie's plate (yes, intelligent, doe-eyed, innocent Annie is IN LOVE with ketchup and eggs) Chang walks into the kitchen scratching his ass and shuffling to the bathroom, now it's like living with an 85 year old man-baby. What the hell has my life come to? Chang apparently scares Annie, her yelp echoing from the hall followed by, "Ben, we talked about this. (a pause occurs before her voice rises in irritation) You knock before barging in!" The door slams and Chang shuffles back,

"Gee, what bug crawled up her butt… the PMS bug...high-five." I leave him hanging. Two other doors slam and Annie comes marching into the kitchen, a brush held in front of her. "Chang! How many times do I have to tell you that going through my stuff is rude, inconsiderate and darn right wrong! This is my brush and I don't appreciate finding chunks of man hair in the bristles. Leave my stuff ALONE!" She growls on her way out and I laugh at the frightened look on Chang's face.

"The next time she finds your hair in her brush you'll be pulling it out of the place where the sun don't shine _Senor_ Chang." I scrape the eggs on to everyone's plate and quickly duck into our room to find Annie.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just can't live with Chang anymore. He's everywhere! His underwear magically ends up in our laundry. His hair is in our drains, that we have to clean up! He leaves dishes, he sometimes forgets to shower, and he pigs out at random times during the night. He crawls into our bed and on top of that, he's blackmailing us; him living here in return for his silence. It's not fair." There's a pout and she finally takes and breath and all I can say and all she wants to hear is,

"Breakfast is ready." She smiles and I lean in to kiss her, long and languidly and her belly rumbles. "Let's eat."

"Good idea milord."

"Milady."

As per usual, Annie and I arrive at Greendale in separate cars. Annie even takes extra precaution by removing our apartment's parking pass from her windshield. I know it all seems absurd; the sneaking around, the overly cautious arrangements, but this is how everything has ended up. Might as well deal with it. I give her a friendly wave and she heads towards the study room first. My hand is empty, nothing to hold, no soft skin to cling to, no short nails to lightly scratch at the back of my hand. I stare down at it, lonely and aching to reach out and grab Annie's. But it can't, I can't… we can't.

The gang is in there usual seats, Abed and Troy flipping through the newest edition of a _Dungeon's and Dragon's_ magazine. Britta's got her iPod on the table and her notebook open. Pierce is trying to catch a peek down Annie's shirt and Shirley is reprimanding Pierce for trying to violate a young women's breasts, or as Pierce calls 'em, '_fun bags._'

I smell Chang before I even hear that whiny little voice. He takes the empty seat next to Annie, knowing full well I wouldn't have been able to sit there anyway. Instead I snear at him, grab my usual seat at the head of the table and pray the Dean comes in to break up this little love fest.

No such luck. The group however, slowly dwindles. Today is one of the days we each have our own class to deal with… alone. I get to walk Annie to her next class because mine is just down the hall. Sheer coincidence that we will be seen walking the halls together. I'm getting anxious and sweaty just thinking about it. _What if I brush her hand, her leg, her hip? What if we forget and lock hands together?_ Ok, I have to keep it together.

"Jeff?"

_Huh, who's talking?_

"Jeff?"

_Why can't I answer? Open your mouth Jeffrey!_

"Jeff!"

"What?" I look down to see Annie's hand on my forearm.

"You ok?" Moment of truth Winger. Moment. Of. Truth.

"No, Annie. I'm not alright. This isn't ok."

"What, you mean, this (she gestures between the two of us) as in 'us'?"

"Technically. It's the lack of us. We keep sneaking around like we're ashamed of each other. This has gone on long enough Annie. I love you and I think we ought to tell everyone else. I want to hold your hand in the hallway. I want to hug you when you show everyone you aced a test. It's weird that Chang knows we're together and no one else does. No one even suspects and I can't keep going on like this. **WE** can't. It's not fair."

"Jeff, maybe I should tell you something."

"What, you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Of course I want to be with you. It isn't about that."

"Then what, you've secretly been sweet on Chang or maybe-"

"I think I'm pregnant Jeff." 5 seconds later I hear a gasp and my nor Annie's mouth has moved. I turn and there, standing in the doorway is none other than … Dean Pelton. _Oh sure, now he shows up. Where the hell was he 45 minutes ago, huh? Focus Jeff, Annie just told you something. What was it?_

"Come again?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Again with Dean gasping, geez!

"Would you knock it off Dean!" He puts his hands over his mouth but doesn't leave.

"You think, but you're not sure?"

"No, I'm not sure Jeff. I wanted to tell you earlier but Chang is always around and I didn't want him to find out and blab to everyone and-" I stifle her words with my mouth. I don't know what comes over me. We pull away fully aware Dean Pelton hasn't magically disappeared. I keep her close and whisper in her ear.

"We'll figure it out." I turn to the Dean, "If you tell anyone what just happened here, I will have the entire campus revolt and transfer to City College."

"You wouldn't dare Jeffery." His hands are propped against his hip.

"Try me Dean. Just try me."

"Fine. My lips are sealed, for a price."

"No. No more bribing or doing your dirty work. NO!"

"Jeffrey, have you forgotten who has access to the intercom. You know the one I frequently use to make announcements ; ALL over campus. Have we forgotten?"

"No, we have not." I look at Annie, her doe eyes are trying to convince me to take Dean Pelton up on his offer. Instead, she surprises me. She moves to stand in front of me.

"Listen Craig. If you don't keep your big trap shut, I will tell everyone you secretly have every album Barbra Streisand has ever complied, including the holiday specials. Not to mention you have a CD collection of just show tunes."

"*Gasp! How dare you Annie. Here I thought you were above blackmail."

"I guess you were wrong, _Barbra_." I hold up my hand and she slaps it. Annie, 2 points. Dean Pelton, 0.

Annie and I skip our class and go to lunch; off campus.

"So."

"So." Annie plays with the onions in her soup. Never taking a mouthful. Me on the other hand is starving and I take a huge bite out of my cheeseburger, some bacon gets stuck to my lip and Annie reaches over and gently brushes it away.

"Hmf. MbeIwazsavinforlater."

"Jeff, don't talk with your mouth full." Geez, she's got the maternal instinct already.

"Sorry, I said maybe I was saving that bit for later."

"Well, I'm sure there is more bacon where that came from."

"True." At least my carnal display of eating good ol' American beef has gotten her to eat her soup. "What do we do now?"

"Ask for the check?" Her cheekiness hides her uncertainty. I get it.

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant Jeff." She gives me a smile and pushes her empty bowl aside. "I don't think I want to talk about until we find out for sure."

"Ok. So we find out."

"Ok."

I do end up asking for the check. We walk back to Greendale, my arm over her shoulders. I don't care anymore. I don't care if Troy and Abed are secretly video taping us. I don't care if Brita has cut class and spent the afternoon roaming around and handing out flyers to join her Women's Lib movement. I love Annie, and that should have been the one thing I shouldn't have to hide.

We get back to campus just as the study group is scheduled to meet in the library. Annie makes a quick detour to the bathroom, Shirley hot on her heels.

_(End Jeff's POV)_

"I've been holding in all day. My bladder hasn't been the same since Ben was born."

"Shirley, do you mind waiting outside for a sec?"

"Excuse me?" Her usual calm demeanor takes a turn slightly, her eyebrow arched high on her forehead.

"Well, it's just… I'm a little shy when it comes to using public facilities."

"Since when? You were fine last week when Brita and I had to hold your dress on _Saloon Day_."

"Well, that was different."

"How? You still had to drop your pants and pop a squat did you not sweetie."

"You know what. I don't have to go so bad anymore. I'll see you back in the library." When Shirley disappears behind the door, Annie peeks around the corner and when the coast is clear, makes her way across the hall and into the men's room. Finally, some solace. She could pee freely. After digging for the brown bag safely hidden in her back pack, she was free to do as she pleased. Never knowing that someone lurked in the vents above her.

Annie makes it back before Shirley, just barely. She gives Jeff a look that only he can decode. Now they just have to wait. Annie glances at her watch. The waiting begins.

Neither Jeff or Annie can pay much attention to the last meeting of the semester. Jeff's watching the clock and Annie's staring at her watch. "Guys!"

"Hey, Jeff, Annie… you listening?"

"What?" They both whip their heads in the group's direction. Abed inquires,

"This is the last study session before Summer starts. IT's the most important."

"Right." Annie quickly sets her gears to important study group business. Jeff is still more interested in the clock. "Right, we need to agree on a class we can all take next year." She opens her notebook and fetches a purple gel pen from her pencil box. "Ok, suggestions?" No one can see that Annie's leg is bouncing furiously under the table.

"Health." -Brita

"Communications."-Shirley

"Film History" –Troy and Abed

"How about Psychology?" –Annie

"Ooh!" The entire group looks at each other, a glimmer of intrigue apparent in everyone. Psychology it is.

The table starts to shake and Annie's heel thumps against the carpet.

"What's that noise?"

"What noise Brita. I don't hear a noise. Jeff do you hear a noise." Neurotic Annie is baaack! Jeff reaches under the table and puts his hand on her thigh.

"Ah!" Annie clasps a hand over her mouth. "Sorry everyone."

"Annie, sweetie is there something you want to tell us?"

"What? No! What makes you say that?"

"You're very jittery. Are you on drugs sweetie. Did you get these drugs from Pierce?" Firm Shirley makes a second appearance.

"No! No, I'm not taking drugs."

"You suuure?"  
"Yes, Brita. I'm positive." At the word positive, Jeff and Annie shoot each other wide-eyed stares.

"You just seem awfully jittery and anxious. More so than usual. And we just want to know why." Brita puts a gentle, unBrita-like hand on top of Annie's.

"I-"

"Maybe you should ask Miss sweet cheeks what she was doing in the men's room earlier." The group looks at Leonard.

"Annie-"

"Or, better yet you should ask her what she was peeing on." Jeff stands up, his chair falling back against the carpet.

"Leonard. Don't finish that sentence."

"I won't. If you let me into your group."

"Ok, I'm confused. And I don't like being confused, it hurts my head." Troy starts to cry and Abed consoles him. When no one moved to speak, Leonard continued.

"Yes, Miss sweet cheeks was in the men's room. Peeing on what, I assume is a pregnancy test. I wonder if Miss Annie and Mr. James Dean over here have something they'd like to share."

"Leonard!" Jeff's hands are clenched tight and the vein in his forehead pops out.

"Jeff?" Brita looks at Jeff.

"Annie?" Shirley has her hand on Annie's shoulder. With everyone on the edge of their seats, Troy wiping his eyes on the sleeves of Abed's shirt; Annie reaches into her backpack and Jeff takes her hand and pulls her outside. The group rushes to the glass. Waiting. Everyone's just waiting ….


	9. Chapter 9: What Might Have Been

**Chapter 9: When it Might've Began**

_ The weather is uncharacteristically hot and angry for an early spring day. Annie and Jeff are stuck with Chang on this horrid Saturday. All three are sweaty, sticky and dealing with a good bit of swamp ass; no one wants to move. Nonetheless, Chang wants to be entertained. He's demanding attention. Even Oscar has enough sense to stay under the bed where it was cool and quiet. He came out once to eat, drink and use his litter box and went right back under their bed. A feline savant!_

"_But you guys… it's soooo hot!" Chang is playing with the freezer door trying desperately to turn the kitchen into a frozen tundra. Jeff slams it shut and goes to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. _

"_We know. We listened to the same five forecasts that you channel surfed through, Grandpa." Chang feigns insult and puts a hand on his hip,_

"_Excuse me for wanting to be informed. Can't we go out and do something?"_

"_We? Why can't you go? And take your suspenders and black socks with you." He takes one long gulp from the bottle and hands it to Annie who's already sitting next to him. She gives Chang's look a once over, _

"_You do know that suspenders are used to hold up pants, not tighty whities?" Jeffery high fives Annie, whispering something about her smart mouth. _

"_Jeffreyy!" _

_Chaaaang!" He mocks the whiny child-like behavior and Annie wipes a few dribbles of water from her chin. _

"_Fine. I'll just go find something to do. By MYSELF!" Chang stomps off in another tantrum, slams the bathroom door and turns on the water._

"_No one's stopping you." Jeff takes another long swig from the bottle and holds it out for Annie. Instead, she's looking at him with half-closed eyes and her teeth worrying her bottom lip. _

"_What's gotten into you?"_

"_Whatever do you mean?" Her foot runs up the length of his calf, over his knee and begins its climb towards his crotch. His fingers enclose around her ankle. _

"_Hey, hey, hey, watch the goods Footloose." But her sassy grin only widens and her toes start to massage and Jeff forgets all about chastising her footing. _

_ Annie's foot massage unexpectedly turns Jeff on and despite the sweltering heat, they weren't the least bit bogged down. Jeff allows himself a few minutes on the receiving end, eyes tightly shut and teeth clamped down on his lip to keep from alerting Chang to their sinful act. _

"_Annie, we're going to wake the baby." He tries to half-heartedly halt her frisky toes. _

"_He's giving himself a bath. We've got time." _

_ Annie removes her limb from Jeff's lap and finishes the bottle of water that's between them. She takes half a second to analyze two different approaches; pounce on him like a lioness or have him chase her. Both have their respectable charms and similar victories. However, she's feeling frisky and cat-ish this morning. Before Jeff can shift his weight in the chair, Annie's in his lap, nibbling his neck._

"_Whoa, somebody in a playful mood this morning." _

"_If you want me to stop, then jus say so." Her tongue is warm and wet against his ear._

"_I didn't say that." To make up for his insensitivity, he cranes his head and offers his neck to her again. She thinks for a moment and then climbs off his lap, _

"_You know Jeff, if you're not interested in me anymore then just say it; I'm a big girl. I can handle it-" He pushes her up against the fridge; some of the magnets loose their grip and drop to the floor. _

_ Sweat from the heat starts to swell and trickle down their bodies. He grabs her hands and pins them above her head, thrusting his lower body against her. "Does it **feel** like I'm uninterested, Annie?" Her eyes are hidden under thick lashes,_

"_Well, it's kinda hard to tell."_

"_Just…kind of hard?" From down the hall, echoes of splashing can be heard, the baby is occupied, for now. They have a limited time frame if they decide to fool around, in the kitchen, against the refrigerator. It's a time for complete stealth and finesse for navigating around the unmentionables. But, it's doable; a challenge that Jeff wholeheartedly takes on. _

_ It only take a minute for Jeff to push Annie's polka dot panties to her ankles and the moment one foot escapes, he has her legs wrapped low on his hips. "We have to be very, very quiet. If not, we're gonna give Chang an eyeful."_

"_Then I guess you'll just have to find a good use for my mouth."_

"_Annie, Annie, Annie, you know what happens when you say naughty things like that."_

"_They turn you on?" The impish look she was sporting earlier is replaced with Jeff's lips against hers. _

_ With Annie's back fully supported by the door of the refrigerator, Jeff braces his hands on her hips and their bodies piston together; the force so great, a few boxes of cereal, situated precariously on top of the fridge topple over. Annie tightens her grip on Jeff's hips, her back sliding against the cool exterior of the fridge. Her toes begin to curl and Jeff releases her lips to bite down on her neck, fingers digging into her porcelain skin. Almost there, just a few more… almost… the bathroom door opens, they don't have much time… wet feet slap against the wood floor… almost there… the footsteps stop and whistling ensues… almost… Annie bites her lip to keep quiet and Jeff's body has broken out in a hot flash… the foot steps back track towards the bathroom and Annie and Jeff bask in the euphoric aftermath of one intense orgasm. With breath tight and heart racing, they manage to cover their unmentionables from view as they quickly take refuge in their bedroom. Their door is locked just in time for Chang to make his second trip from the bathroom to the kitchen. The refrigerator door opens and things are shuffled about and Annie remembers what they just did on that poor appliance and Chang has no clue. She begins to giggle and so does Jeff, poor Chang…_

"JEFF." "JEEEFF, come in Jeff."

"Huh? What? Yea?" He focuses his attention on Annie's worried face.

"Are you ok?" Her hand is lightly draped over his arm, a sign of comfort.

"Me, yea. I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"I haven't said anything. You kind of zoned out after you pulled me out of the room."

"Right, yea. Sorry about that." Jeff looks above Annie's head to see 5 inquisitive faces peering back at him. "Nosy asses."

"Yea, well I guess they just want to know the truth."

"And we'll give it to them. We would have sooner if Leonard hadn't opened that old ass mouth of his, spewing dust all over the place."

"Jeff, be nice to him. It isn't exactly his fault that we're in this predicament."

"You, maybe being pregnant, we did on our own. But the 5 wise men staring at us from the window, yeah, he stuck his nose where is didn't belong and now we have to scramble to come up with a way to deal with everything at once."

"I'm sorry Jeff that I got us into this mess."

"Hey, this isn't a mess. Neither one of us should have let it get this far. We should have told everyone when we started dating. We could have handled this better from the beginning and now we'll just have to do a little damage control."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Hate you? No." Jeff pulls Annie into a tight hug, shielding her from prying eyes. "But if we don't find out soon, the crowd's gonna get antsy…so,"

"Right." Annie reaches into her backpack again. "Oh, no, Jeff it's broken."

"Broken? Here, let me see it." Annie hands him the two pieces of broken plastic and he fits them together well enough to read it. "You're not pregnant."

"Oh."


	10. Chapter 10: A Sigh Of

**Chapter 10: A Sigh of…**

_"Oh."_

The words feel flat on her tongue. The feeling of disappointment is foreign to her. Never before had she experienced such a depth of failure. Sure, she had her hiccups in high school; she didn't acquire the nickname "Annie Adderall" because it sounded catchy and fun. She knew the sting of imperfection, but why was she bitten by the failure bee; Now? She was a college student, living with her much older boyfriend whom, less than a year ago had a commitment phobia, and she had no means to support herself fiscally. What right did she and Jeff have bringing a child into a world where Chang would be his pseudo brother? Except, they weren't.

Is this deep seated fear an emotional prelude for future child bearing where she might find it difficult conceiving and she would already have the mental capacity to handle it. Then again, her and Jeff were 99% careful, expect for this one time, which will have no lasting effects because she wasn't pregnant. The probability was never in their favor anyway. And, at this point in their relationship were they really ready to bring a baby into their lives? Would Jeff one day grow tiresome of family life with a wife and child waiting for him at home; most likely hindering his late nights out? On the other hand, he hasn't been out with his old friends in quite some time. Is he harboring feelings of resentment towards her for being his old ball and chain? If that's his thinking why can't he just come out and say it, why does he have to give her those loving looks; is it just to appease her and buy some time until something better comes along? Perhaps a leggy blond he bumps into at the grocery store, of a fiery redhead he meets at a bar; the one she push him to go to because she'll feel guilty for turning him into a homebody.

"Annie, they're coming over here, how should we handle this? Annie? Annie?"

"Why don't you tell them what a gigantic jerk you are!" Annie pushes past him, not bothering to see the stunned look upon Jeffery Winger's face. She stomps down the hall and leaves the campus. A walk might calm her down. When she realizes her outburst had no stable foundation and was done in a moment of fierce confusion and conflicting emotions, she'll go home. Hopefully Jeff will be understanding, and if he isn't…

A stunned Jeff had little time to recover from the metaphorical slap in the face he just received from Annie. The wise men were approaching the battle field, armed with missals ready to fire at the mouth. Shirley has her mean mom face on and Britta sports a look that's half evil eye and half disgust. Pierce is giving him two thumbs up and Abed and Troy are… well, Abed and Troy. The Mexican Standoff begins.

"How could you!"

"You disgust me."

"Haha! Miss Knockers is knocked up."

"This reminds me of a movie."

"Witch one?"

"Knocked up."

"Oh yeah." Jeff leaves Troy and Abed to discuss the possible parallels between Seth Rogan's character and him. He ignores Pierce's dirty man comment about Annie and her knockers- sorry, ample chest area. He heads straight into the oncoming holy wrath of Shirley.

"How could you defile such a sweet, innocent… girl Jeffrey? HOW COULD YOU?" Her mean mom voice is scarier than the face.

"Annie isn't a little girl Shirley. And what two adult do in a private relationship is their business. Especially when they have a group full of friends with self righteous, do no wrong mentalities. I love Annie and everything I've done concerning her has been out of character for me and I like it."

"You have been more tolerable as of late."

"Thank you, Abed."

"No prob."

"Still, a man and a woman should love each other and commit to one another in the sanctity of marriage before repopulating God's earth."

"Well, here's the funny thing, there will be no "repopulating." And like a bunch of ravenous vultures, you've ruined another pivotal moment in my **and** Annie's relationship. Thank you. Thank you so, very much."

"Jeff, let me just say this-" With her finger poised in the air ready to impart the wrath of its owner…

"Can it Brita. I don't want to hear your feministic view on how Annie should be an independent, she warrior and shouldn't cave into the idealistic barefoot and pregnant mentality."

Jeff walks away before another tongue lashing ensues. He knows Annie didn't drive home, because the keys to his car are still in his pocket. She must have walked. He turns over the engine and backs out of the spot, heading home to see if there's still a 'Jeff and Annie.'

The apartment is dark, but there's still a chance she's hiding in the bedroom' maybe she's in the bathroom. Jeff check's both rooms, twice, just in case he's missed her. She's not here and surprisingly, neither is Chang. His breaths are rushed because he's frantic and pacing; trying to come up with places she'd be. Library, parks, diners, ice cream parlors… anything! The only thing he knows for certain, Annie isn't home. He's still trying to rack his brain for something he had done that would cause Annie to loose her temper with him and call him a jerk. Per Annie's standards, jerk is a valid curse word.

When he's sure he's left rivets in the floor boards from his persistent pacing, he finds solitude on the couch. He jumps seconds later when he must have sat on poor Oscar's tail and he gave a mighty yelp. "Sorry buddy. I didn't even know you were there." Jeff picks up the cat and sits down with him in his lap. "You've rarely left the bedroom since Chang moved in. I don't blame you." Both Jeff and Oscar exchange pleasantries with good ol' belly rubs and kneading. Jeff waits for the key turning in the lock, but it never comes. Instead, his eyes struggle to stay open, fighting against the mighty fatigue that has set in. Once he surrenders, sleep takes him captive.

Annie walked until her legs felt like jelly; all wobbly and numb. She wondered around aimlessly until she realized, she was hiding. She didn't need any air, or time to gather her thoughts. She needed to go home.

Once the elevator doors clang open, Annie starts a quick stride down the hall to the apartment. She drops her keys because her shaky fingers can't get a grip. But while crouched on the floor she takes a few deep breaths, straightens up, and unlocks the door. The small lamp on the end table is on, but Jeff and Oscar are stretched out on the couch, Jeff's legs propped up by the coffee table. There's just enough space for her to squeeze in and snuggle against Jeff's side. Oscar's loud purring fills the quiet space. They stay that way until morning.

Chang's obnoxious morning routine wakes them from their deep slumber. Well, actually he just wakes Jeff, but Annie stirs and then settles again. His fingers rake through her tussled strands and he shifts her so that he can head into the kitchen and attempt to make a decent pot of coffee.

Chang comes to lean against the doorway, in his tighty whities and nothing more. "Well, good morning Jeffery."

"Bite me Chang."

"Ooh, someone's a big 'ol cranky pants this a.m."

"Chang, not today, please. I'm not in the mood." Chang softens his eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry Jeffery. Want to talk about it?" his deflated shoulder and look of concern is genuine, as genuine as Chang can get.

"Not really, especially not while you're standing in my kitchen in your unmentionables."

"Well, if you, you know change your mind or anything, I'll be in the tub taking a long soak all by myself… in the nude."

"Yup, got it." Chang turns to head into the bathroom and Jeff lets his head fall onto one of the cabinets. He takes a long breath and starts rummaging around for the coffee filters.

The dark, smoky aroma of ground coffee beans saunters over to Annie and gently coaxes her awake. She gives herself a long, catlike stretch and looks around; the heavy fog of sleep slowly lifting away. "Jeff?"

"Right here." In each hand, a steaming mug of coffee interrupts the awkward morning after. Annie grips the handle of her hot pink zebra mug and sips the warm liquid. She savors the warmth radiating into her stomach. Her eyes close for a second and when she opens them Jeff is smiling at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, all things considering."

"I probably did something to deserve it."

"No. I just got it into my head that you would leave me."

"Where am I going?"

"To a bar. Meet someone who's more attractive then I am, taller… older."

"So the word you're looking for here is either… neurotic, inferior, or self conscious." Annie gives him the biggest set of Disney eyes he's ever seen,

"All of the above?"

"Annie, I'm not going anywhere. Let your imagination play all the tricks on you it wants. I'll still be here. I know it's been said I'm heartless, callous and mean spirited-"

"Cocky, self-centered, self contained, superior-"

"Yeah, yeah all that bad stuff. But I have a soft spot for you Annie. No matter what."

"I don't want you to wake up one day feeling tied down and suffocated by the life you have. You never go out with any of your old friends and I don't want to be an obligation for you."

"I don't go out because my old friends are my old partners who aren't very nice to be around. I have all I need right here. But, I guess it wouldn't hurt for the two of us to leave this apartment and hang out with our friends, outside of study group."

"I think they'd like that. And as for this whole baby thing, clearly I'm not ready for it."

"Clearly, no body is ready for a Jeff/Annie Jr."

"But that's not a bad thing right now. We have Oscar."

"And we have Chang." Jeff unenthusiastically points out.

"Yeah, and we have Chang." The words come out flat, but it has to be said that Chang is becoming part of their little family…inside their very tiny apartment.

All was right in the world of Jeff and Annie, except a dark cloud loomed outside their door. Five evil dwarfs; Sleazy, Bitchy, Holy, Dumb-Dumb and… Abed. They're all crammed in the hallway, elbowing one another to be the first to knock on the door. Their loud argument is unknowingly signally their presence. Jeff has the urge to just open the door and let them all fall inside, but he thinks better of it. His new "mature," adult pants are a little snug, but surprisingly breathable. Fortunately for him, Annie's testing out her feistier side and does just that; she stomps over to the door and yanks the door open. Britta topples over first, and Troy and Abed follow. Shirley and Pierce are unaffected by the tumble, but they wear matching stunned expressions. "Oh, my." Shirley looks at Annie's snarl and grabs onto Pierce's arm. "Do you think we came at a bad time?"

"Nah, they're both dressed, we weren't interrupting anything important." He then steps over the pile of groaning bodies and sets himself on the couch, shoving Oscar to the floor. Jeff scowls at him,

"Was that necessary Pierce?"

"What? I don't mind having a puss-" Jeff abruptly cuts him off, the women's horrified faces go unnoticed by the older man.

"You finish that disgusting sentence and I will cut your tongue out with a spork."

"In my lap."

"PIERCE!"

"Alright, alright Jeff. Since when did you become such a puss- well, you know." Shirley comes to pat Pierce on the knee.

"I'm praying for you Pierce."

"Thanks Shirley, but I'll be just fine without your bible huggin', Jesus praising, hallelujah, Amen, practices."

"Ok dear." Shirley sweetens her sugary smile and takes a sit far away from Pierce.

Britta is still muffled underneath the squirming bodies of Troy and Abed. "Hey, whoever's hand that is, get it off my ass!"

"Sorry, Britta, I just can't get up. Please, someone, anyone help us. Please. It's cold and growing so dark and lonely. Abed…buddy, you there?"

"Yourmphhanmphismph-"

"What?" Troy shifts slightly.

"I said, your hand squashing my face."

"Sorry man." The three manage to untangle themselves from one another, making sure certain unmentionables aren't touched or grazed inappropriately.

Jeff waits with arms crossed as they pull themselves together; right there clothes and smooth the blonde hair back into place (Britta). "Are we done now kids?"

"Yes." All three look down ashamed and embarrassed.

"It's just that-" Troy starts to explain their child-like antics. Jeff gives them his sternest look.

"I don't want to hear it. I just hope you learned a very valuable lesson from all this."

"Yes." Again all three respond.

"Good, now go sit down."

"Ok."

When everyone is seated, Annie excuses herself into the kitchen to get everyone something to eat. Jeff takes on the group, like the alpha male he is.

"Now, some of you have heard some talk about a baby. About an Annie/Jeff Jr. However, there will be no such event happening in the near future." Chests puff out with breath, ready to interject on their owner's behalf. "Before you all interrupt, yes there was a possibility, but it's of no concern to any of you. Britta put your hand down this isn't a class discussion. Annie and I have come to the conclusion that we've been wrong in keeping our relationship a secret. We've been hiding things from you that we shouldn't have and for that we apologize."

"Jeff?"

"Yes Abed."

"May we have a moment to think about what you've said? I think we'd like to converse and see where we stand with all of this."

"Go right ahead." Jeff waits with his hand in his pockets as Shirley, Britta, Troy, Abed and Piece whisper back and forth, pausing for a few seconds here and there, and coming back to the furious whispering

"What are they doing?" Annie comes to stand beside Jeff, a tray of snacks set out on the coffee table.

"Deliberating."

"Oh, dear. I've turned them into monsters."

"Yup, you've been a perfect model for perfectionism, always discussing and over thinking options and answers and strategies and-"

"I get it; I've passed on my neurosis to the children."

"Can I get that in writing?" Annie then flips him the finger.

"That works too." They hear a throat being cleared and turn their attention, as seriously as they can muster, and wait for the verdict. Abed stands to address the defendants.

"Annie, Jeff. The group unanimously accepts your apology and we hereby grant acceptance of your relationship, provided it does not hinder the growth and strength of this study group. If all parameters are met and agreed upon, you stay in the group."

"If?" Jeff puts his arm around Annie's waist to keep her from choking Abed.

"Those are the parameters to be met. Do you hereby swear and agree? A verbal recognition will suffice."

"Yes." Jeff looks at Annie, his eyes wide and the two have a muffled argument. _"Just say it." "No." "Annie!" "Jeff!" "Just agree to it so we can move on." "Fine."_

"Fine, yes, we agree." Annie makes her distaste unknown while keeping her arms crossed and a pout adorns her face.

"Good. Is there anything else that needs to be aired out?" Eyes search out one another, heads shake in indifference. Annie and Jeff both shrug their shoulders and the air settles. The study group is reaffirmed and-

"Annie, Jeff, can one of you come and rub lotion on my butt. I have this nasty rash, like a diaper rash, but I don't recall wearing one, oh wait, didn't I wear one last week when I was sick and couldn't stop coughing and wetting myself? Jeff, Aaannie, where are you?" The whiny voice echoes into the living room. Shirley points in the direction of the horrid sound. "What's that?"

"What?" "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jeff, Annie. Who is that that?"

"Who's who? Honestly Shirley, are you taking a few hits from Pierce's hidden flask?" Annie makes a tipping motion with her hands symbolizing drinking.

"Excuse me!" Shirley's scary mom voice permeates. "I do not drink the poison of the devil."

Chang walks out in footie pajamas, the trap door compartment open, and a jar of _Destine_ in his hand. "Annie, please. Oh, hi guys. Whatcha doin' here. Ooh, sleep over? Please, oh please. I'll never ask for anything ever again. Please?"

"Chang, go in the bedroom, I'll be there in a minute."

"Do I hafta?"

"Yes. Annie asked you nicely."

"Fine." Chang sulks all the way into the bedroom.

Jeff addresses the group.

"Oh, THAT! Well, that's you know, just Chang, taking a bath, in my bathtub and asking my girlfriend to rub lotion on his rashy ass." He laughs with a kind of sarcasm only Jeff can generate. "Was that what you were all wondering about?" Their shocked faces just nod back at him.

"Yeah, that's a whole 'nother story." Annie excuses herself from the group again and tends to Chang.


	11. Chapter 11: The Cohabitation Movement

**Chapter 11: The Cohabitation Movement**

It's quite interesting, the circumstances surrounding the events of particularly fateful day in Annie and Jeff's… and Chang's life. The day started out unassuming, no hint of the vial, dark cloud encroaching from overhead. The outcome would be dismal at best.

It was an early Sunday morning, the weather was quite warm and breezy, birds were singing, Annie was wrapped neatly around Jeff and Chang was asleep. It was a quaint bubble to be in until something would intervene like a needle and pop it to bits! I'm getting ahead of myself; I should just stick to the story at hand. Where was I…. yes, quiet Sunday morning, quaint bubble, beautiful day.

Perhaps a prelude will whet the appetite;

You see, Jeff had promised Chang last night over Rootbeer floats, that if the day was nice, with no hint of rain, they would go to the park. Chang had been adamant about going to the park for quite some time, wanting desperately to play on the merry-go-round and hang from the monkey bars. Jeff kept putting his answer off until last night, when he broke down and pinkie promised Chang. Now, with the weather in perfect condition, all the stars have lined up for Chang, much to Jeff's dismay. It's like a swift kick in the rear-end; don't go making promises you have no intention of keeping.

With a nine o'clock wake up call, Jeff allows himself a few hours to himself. He worms his way out from underneath Annie's "choke-hold", showers, dresses and checks on the slumbering child- Chang. Jeff then goes out in search of coffee, a newspaper and some breakfast.

Coming through the door, with arms filled up to the hill with take-out bags and styrofoam cups, Jeff is greeted by Oscar looking longingly at his empty food dish, his round Puss in Boots' eyes pulling at his heart strings.

"I see Chang skimped on his chores as usual. No gold star of approval for him this week." Jeff drops the bags on the counter and grabs Oscar's empty bowl, washes it out and re-fills it with fresh kibbles. "One of these days I'm teaching you how to get your own food." Oscar buries his face inside his kibbles and crunches loudly and with gusto. His purring the only 'thank you' he can offer.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember this moment when you have the urge to pounce on my head at night. Don't!"

Jeff arranges the foil containers on the counter, while setting dishes and silverware on the table before everyone has a chance to smell the aroma of eggs, pancakes and bacon wafting through the apartment. He's very focused on the task at hand that he never hears Annie's feather light foot steps behind him.

"You should-"

"AH!" Jeff turns around, his face pale, eyes wide and his breath lumbering out of his lungs. "Shit, you scared me!" He gains control over his breathing and some of the color has returned to his face, but poor Annie can't hide her amusement. Her laugh come out in cackles, her face the color of a red rose, and her posture is doubled over. "Go ahead and laugh now missy, but just you wait."

"Oh, the big scary bear! What are you gonna to do?" Annie straightens, wiping the tears from her lashes.

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Well, I won't be holding my breath." Annie leans in and gives Jeff what she intended moments too ago; a kiss to his cheek. "Morning."

"Good morning to you too."

Annie takes her and Jeff's plates to the counter, fills them up with a little bit of everything and sets them back on the table. "Are you really going to take Chang to the park today?" She licks a dollop of syrup off her thumb and Jeff places her coffee on the table.

"Nope. **We** are taking him to the park today."

"Oh, no! You made that pinkie promise, not me. I wanted no part in that little arrangement."

"Oh, so I guess you want to starve this morning." Jeff reaches down to snatch her plate and Annie puts up the proverbial white flag.

"Release that plate!" When he does, she puts a napkin in her lap and cuts a piece of pancake. "Fine, we'll all go to the park."

"I knew you'd have a change of heart." Annie sticks out her tongue when his back is turned then quickly shoves some of the eggs into her mouth and Jeff's none the wiser.

They have a few minutes alone, playing footsie under the table. Jeff has the paper opened to the crossword puzzle. He occasionally gives Annie a clue or two to help him fill in the blanks. "What is a three letter word for _the government agency which monitors environmental issues_?"

"EPA."

"Hmm, did not know that."

"Now you do."

They continue to eat, sip their coffees and solve the puzzle as Chang awakens from his night's rest.

Chang shuffles into the kitchen, hair sticking up, slippers and socks on, boxers shorts crumpled and a t-shirt with drool spots.

"Mornin' sunshine." Jeff folds the paper down to reveal a cheery, albeit fake smile.

"Morning Jeff… Annie." He pours himself some milk and chocolate syrup and obnoxiously clinks the spoon against the glass which causes Annie to wince and Jeff to role his eyes. He sits down before realizing there's food on the counter. He stares at his empty plate and then at Annie, back to his empty plate and back to Annie.

"Oh, no mister. I already have to cut up your food, you can go get it."

"But Annie, it's so far away. And I just sat down." His voice is slightly above a whine.

"Well then you can get up, fix your plate and come right back." After a second or two of giving Annie a dirty look he huffs out of his seat and comes back with his breakfast.

"There! Are you happy now?"

"Considering I already have breakfast, yes." Annie then pulls his plate towards her so she can cut up his pancakes into little squares. Chang slurps his milk, burps to make room for food, opens his napkin and stuffs it in his shirt collar.

"Now, I'm ready to dig in." Hi eyebrows wiggle high on his forehead.

"Oh, boy." Annie puts her head down, trying to hide her smile. It doesn't really matter anyway; Chang is happily chowing down on breakfast, content to fill his belly.

When it comes time to get Chang dressed for their outing Annie is first to touch the tip of her nose with her finger, "Not it!"

"Damn you woman!" Jeff hangs his head low in defeat and mumbles, "He's a grown man. I should not have to do this." Of course, Jeff being the caring, humble and fashion forward metro sexual he his, walks into the tiny spare room they finally gave Chang. He opens two drawers, pulls out a shirt and a pair of pants and drops them on the mattress. "There ya go. Put these on and we'll go." Jeff's already closing the door when,

"Jeffrey, what if I don't like what you've picked out?" Hands on his hips he stares down Jeff.

"Then you can stay home."

"But Jeff!" Jeff turns around and puts his nose right up against Chang's.

"Listen little man, if you don't like what I picked out, then use those freakishly soft hands of yours, open the draw and pick out your own damn outfit. If you don't want to do that, then sit home, alone. In your underwear!" Chang shifts his feet somewhat ashamed at his behavior.

"I'll have Oscar."

"He hides under my bed when you're around. Now, either get dressed, or we're leaving without you." Jeff leaves and Chang gets dressed.

When he emerges, Annie compliments his appearance and the trio makes their way to the park, after Jeff checks his wallet to make sure he has money for the ice cream truck.

The weather had warmed up considerably, the breeze still cool and the sky still cloudless. Chang swung on the swing set, slid down the slide a few times, fell, scrapping his knee on the wooden ladder of the jungle gym and climbed the monkey bars one at a time. Annie meticulously licked her ice cream cone, slow enough to cause Jeff some discomfort in a place that was inappropriate for public voyeurism, but fast enough so that none melted or dripped on her hands. It was quite fascinating. When the cone was eaten an all the ice cream was gone, Annie hopped on a swing and Jeff gently pushed her while watching kids stare at Chang as he struggled to fit his big feet through the monkey bars in order to hang from them. Even Jeff and Annie giggled, sometimes it was nice having Chang around. But most times he was just a whining, heavy footed man child who spilled tomatoes sauce on all his shirts, never closed the door when he uses the toilet, leaves the empty box of tissues behind and keeps wet towels on the floor in his room. Yeah, most times they wanted to strangle Chang, in his sleep.

When it was a little after noon, Annie's stomach growled for some lunch. Chang had found some kids to push him on the merry-go-round but was currently sitting on the ground looking green and seconds away from puking. This moment takes us to the pivotal moment when Annie and Jeff find their lives momentarily flipped on its head.

"You ready for lunch there Changy boy?"

"No Jeffrey. I'm afraid my stomach might be revolt against food at the moment." Jeff starred intently at Chang and realized he really was green around the edges and he didn't want Chang's inside anywhere near the leather interior of his car.

"Ok then, it's time to go home and get you into bed." In a brief moment of sincerity, Jeff holds out his hand for Chang to grab and hoist himself up from the ground.

"Thank you Jeffrey."

"You're welcome." The walk back to the car was silent, but Annie's grin accompanied them all the way home.

"I'll order pizza when we get inside. Then I'll come tuck you in and give you something for your stomach."

"Thank you Annie." The elevator door rumbles open and Jeff holds his hand out to let Annie and Chang go first. Annie turns her head to look back at him while he reaches in his pocket for the keys.

"What has gotten into you Jeff?"

"What? I feel bad for the guy. No one likes to be sick."

"Yeah, but you know what he's like."

"I know. But it ruined his day."

"You can be sweet sometimes Jeffrey Winger."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want you making any announcements. This stays between us. Got it?"

"Cross my heart." Annie crosses her heart and continues to walk next to Chang. When they reach the door, their feet stop mid stride to inspect the person before them. He looks up at the sound of the shuffling and his face carries a certain amount of embarrassment; having waited for so long.

"Hi Annie, Jeff… Chang."

"Pierce?" Jeff pushes past Annie in order to solidify what he was actually seeing.

"I need a place to stay, for a while. You know a few days, weeks…months."

"Months?" As soon as the words were released, Annie fainted. Hopefully Jeff caught her.


	12. Chapter 12: Rules of the Dwelling

**Chapter** **12: Rules of the Dwelling in Which We Reside**

Where we last left off, Greendale's library staff finally caught on that they had an unwelcome overnight guest and chased him out with threats of calling the authorities.

Pierce has sought comfort in Jeff and Annie's home. His company is on the verge of bankruptcy and his inheritance is quickly dwindling.

He came to Jeff and Annie's a desperate man, hoping that all his past indiscretions would not be held against him. And although Jeff wanted to put him back on the streets, Annie's quiet plea to help out a friend in need did not fall on deaf ears.

Instead, Chang and Annie convince Jeff that's it's the most humane thing to do and Jeff begrudgingly obliges. He and Oscar share mirrored looks of concern, but in the end, Annie rules the nest and Pierce is invited to stay, the night, the week, however much time he needs to get back on his feet. She makes it clear to Pierce that this is a temporary situation and all involved will cooperate and make the necessary adjustments needed for this bizarre arrangement to work. One of the criteria agreed upon by all, is that Pierce will take the couch, seeing as Annie and Jeff already occupy the main bedroom and Chang lives in the tiny closet turned bedroom. Annie compiles a neat and tidy schedule for bathroom use, mainly for showers and personal grooming time. The stipulations and rations were agreed upon; Jeff lugs all of Pierce's belongings into the apartment. He then helps set up the temporary living quarters. Annie puts out fresh linens, a blanket and some extra pillows. They all settle in for their first night crammed into a tiny one and a half bedroom apartment.

The first night goes without a hitch. Chang takes a long bath and drinks some ginger ale to calm his unsettled stomach. All is quite quiet in the humble abode. Perhaps, Jeff thought, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. That is the last shred of optimism for Jeff.

As stated earlier, Pierce has fallen into a quick and sudden depression. He's stuck in a rut as drastic changes in his life have caused an emotional upheaval.

He hasn't eaten much. He barely sleeps; crying out in the middle of the night for something or someone to 'stop!' Annie usually warms up some milk to help him settle down. Too bad the effects do not last very long.

On one particular day, some weeks after Pierce has 'moved' in, Annie and Jeff arrive home early from class. Both are discussing the group project assigned to them in Chem-lab. Well, that's not entirely true. Annie's scolding Jeff for expressing his interest in finding some way to make Dean Pelton disappear from the universe. "Come on Annie. There HAS to be a way. We could be pioneers in the human disappearance act of the 21st century. I can picture it now; Doctors Annie Edison and Jeff Winger have discovered the cure for annoying persons- just make them disappear, with Vanishing Serum. Kind of like vanishing deductible from Nation Wide. Same principal."

"Jeff, even if that were possible, annoyance and weirdness help make the world go round." She fits her key into the lock and they make their way inside.

"Round, smound. No one wants Dean Pelton around. No one." Annie stops short at the sudden odor assaulting her from inside the apartment.

"Oh, my! What is that smell?" Jeff takes a manly inhale of air.

"Ah! That my dear, is Ode D'Pierce."

"Oh, goodness that smells like-"

"A combo of B.O and backed up sewer. Yeah, I've been smellin' it all day while the two of you were off dilly-dallying on campus. Thank you very much!" Chang's snippiness causes Jeff to punch him in the shoulder.

"Watch the 'tude little man."

"Bite me Jeffery." The two men wrestle until Jeff puts him in a head lock and forces him to say 'uncle.'

"Jeff, let go of his head."

"But he's being a little b-"

"I'm going to count to three. One…"

"Oh, fine." Jeff quickly lets go of Chang which leaves him no time to catch himself as he falls onto the wooden floors.

"Thanks alot Jeffery."

"Do you ever stop whining?"

"No." And before another word can be said, Pierce emerges from the bathroom, his stale, unwashed robe wide open revealing a stained t-shirt and frayed pajama bottoms. His hair is matted, but he smiles at his three roommates. He closes in on the group and unfortunately, he has Annie in his sights.

"Annie, no!" Jeff reaches out to save her, but he fails to pull her away in time. Pierce envelops her in a hug. She can't get away. Pierce's stench shrouds her, choking her and leaves her gagging.

"How's it going roomies?" He releases Annie, who tries not to pass out.

"Fine Pierce, just fine."

"Good." After an awkward pause, Jeff can't hold it in any longer.

"Jesus Pierce. When was the last time you bathed?" When Pierce needs a few minutes to think back to the last time he actually took a shower, Annie crumbles under the immense frustration.

"That's it. March right back into that bathroom, turn the hot water on, without scalding yourself of course, and scrub yourself with my purple loofah. You are then going to throw the said loofah out, put those garments you have on in a plastic bag so I can burn them and then, we are all going to have a family meeting!" Chang starts to clap, but then Jeff politely puts a hand over his and shakes his head.

"Not now Chang, not now."

"Ok."

After an hours wait, Pierce emerges a second time from the bathroom smelling like fresh Ivory soap. 'Ha Ha,' Jeff thinks to himself, he used Chang's soap!

"Before we begin this little powwow, I'd like to thank you all for helping me realize the errors of my ways. I left myself go…stale and uncleanly and I apologize. I appreciate what you three have done for me."

"Aw, Pierce. That's so sweet of you."

"Don't buy into it Annie. He's just saying all this stuff so that you forget all about the family meeting."

"Oh, that's ok. I'm not quite prepared for one at the moment anyway. Maybe we should put it on hold for a while." Inwardly, Jeff heaves a sigh of relief.

Jeff decides to order a pizza for lunch as Annie organizes a flow chart of possible experiments for their upcoming Chem project. Jeff isn't completely convinced they've fully dodged a bullet from Pierce. However, for the sake of everyone's sanity, he'll let sleeping dogs lie and brings paper plates and napkins into the living room. The four of them settle in for a quiet night at home. Oscar even pokes his head out from his and Annie's bedroom. The curious cat assesses the situation before him and decides it's safe to enter the premises. With careful steps he climbs onto the couch and puts his face between Annie and Jeff's. He purrs lovingly and rubs his whiskers against Annie's cheek. Now if some one would just share a piece of crust with him, he'd be in heaven on Earth.

Some time has gone by since the partial intervention. And in this time, it must be noted that Jeff has accumulated quite a well of patience. But on this particular day, the well will suddenly become bone dry.

A week full of exams and lengthy papers has not put a smile, or hint of one anywhere close to Jeff's face. It must also be said that it has the same effect on Annie as well. Contrary to their studious lifestyle, their home life is quite tolerable. Chang, for some inexplicable reason is well behaved and almost a pleasure to have around; this could have something to do with Pierce undertaking the role as 'Royal Pain in the Ass.'

That partial intervention I spoke of earlier, the quiet night of pizza… none if it lasted very long. Pierce slowly slipped back into vagabond territory and has been forcing everyone to live in squalor. He's lax in his chores, often caught bribing Chang into doing them for him. He leaves his foul smelling clothes wherever he feels like it and his grimy odor is steeped deep into the couch. Yes, a week full of school and hard work is soaking up Jeff's well of patience. Not aware that Annie is too far ahead of him in this marathon of wills.

Annie is so ready to sink into a bubble bath of epic proportions; vanilla and warm sugar bath salts, Jeff, an illegal glass of wine, and lavender body oil tempt her. With a lukewarm cup of coffee in one hand, she struggles to unlock the door. Chang's solemn face greets her and so does the _Ode D'Pierce_.

"Oh for the love of God! For once, it would be nice to come home to a pleasant smelling house."

"Well, technically this is an apartment so…"

"Chang…"

"Got it. Not the time for technicalities or for pointing out that you're wrong to call an apartment a house because-" The swift slap to the head has him stopping mid-sentence and closing the door.

"Where is he?"

"Bathroom." When Annie walks further into the living room, she lets out a high-pitched squeal of surprise, drops her coffee and it puddles on the wooden floor. The door to the bathroom is wide open and Pierce is there… well you can imagine what she can see; how much of Pierce she can see. Ew!

"That's it!" Annie's feet stomp with vigor. She's half way to the bathroom when a gruff hand wraps around her waist, pulling her body towards him. Her previous momentum causes the person to stumble, but only a few steps. "What in the hell? Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Annie, no." Jeff's voice is insistent; laced with a pinch of humor.

"Jeff, .go!"

"No. I don't feel like trying to explain a homicide tonight."

"Please! Maybe I could just torture him with a Spork. I promise I'll make it a plastic one."

"Well…"

"Jeffrey, I don't want Annie to go to jail."

"Surprisingly, I agree with Chang."

"Ugh. Fine!" Jeff releases her. Annie takes a few minutes to straighten her skirt and push her hair off her face.

While Jeff would have loved to see Annie pitted against the old geezer, there is a more practical, less violent way of resolving this chaos. "Now, we're really having a family meeting. Assembly in 15 minutes, no excuses. This includes you too Oscar."

Jeff walks into the living room and hovers over the couch. An accidental whiff has him turning green. "Seriously? This couch smells like, well, we all know what it smells like. Did a freakin' corpse roll around on it while we were gone?"

"Yeah, a living corpse named Pierce. Really Jeffrey, Annie can we get a new one?"

"We're gonna have to. I'm not sitting on this thing ever again. Even it's fumigated."

The family meeting is delayed another week until the new couch is purchased, shipped and the old one is obliterated.

"Alright everyone. Tonight is the long awaited family meeting. First order of business is role call. Annie (present). Jeffrey?"

"Yeah."

"Ben?"

"Word up home-girl."

"Okay… Pierce…Pierce…PIERCE?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I'll have a whiskey, neat."

"Never mind. The next order of business I will pass on to Jeff." She gives him a polite golf clap and takes a seat on the couch.

"Okay people. I'm making this short and sweet; just how I like my woman." He winks at Annie. She blushes then gives him a stern look of disapproval.

"Right, not the appropriate time. Anyway we've all just purchased this brand new, modestly priced, clean and odor free sofa. I- WE, want to keep it that way. Here's the deal; everyone must shower at least ever other day- if not daily. You must put your dirty dishes in the dishwasher or wash them by hand. Annie and I are not maids, a cleaning service, or hired help. Please close the bathroom door when in use. Neither I, nor Annie want to see your unmentionables- ever! Let me reiterate, Annie and I are not maids, a cleaning service, or hired help. Clean up after yourselves. If you dirty it- clean it. If you drop it- pick it up. If it's full- empty it. And if you spill it- wipe it up. Any questions, comments or concerns?" Pierce holds up his hand.

"Yes Pierce?"

"I'm moving in with Troy and Abed." Jeff's face turns an odd shade of purple and tomato red. And with teeth clenched painfully,

"GET OUT!"


	13. Chapter 13: Something Final, This Way

Well, this story has become its own little world. Some might be confused as to where this story is going. However, **t****here really isn't a set destination or point for that matter. The show it self is quirky, a bit strange and an overall dramatization of college life. I try to encompass as much quirkiness in my story as I can so that readers can enjoy it and take a break from heavy hearted reading. So I guess the real point of this story is to be as strange, quirky and loveable as Abed. Each chapter is like a mini-story; an odd day for Jeff and Annie.**

**Something Final, This Way Comes**

This day starts out like any other. The sun rises; Oscar combs Jeff's hair and begs Annie for a saucer of fresh milk. Although the morning routine is quiet normal, nothing out of sorts or misplaced; Oscar does hiss at Chang once or twice, but I mean who wouldn't if they could? Perhaps it's the way his back arches and his tail stiffens that has Annie concerned. But alas, she puts the pale blue saucer of milk next to his dry cat food and all is forgotten. Oscar laps up the milk, not so fast as to insinuate a parched mouth, but just enough to savor each mouthful.

Annie gathers her backpack, adds her pink biology notebook and zips the entire thing closed. Jeff leans down, picks up the empty saucer and deposits it in the sink. They check the apartment for anything they think they might have forgotten to pack and close the door behind them.

Abed and Troy are the first ones seated at the table. Their heads are together and their whispers are low and harsh. His ears aren't burning so he can't be the topic of their discussion. There's either another top secret experiment in the works, or they're talking about someone who isn't present in the room, but could be at any moment.

"Hey guys!" The jump at the sound of Jeff's hand slapping the tabletop.

"That's not nice Jeff." Troy glares at Jeff with a sideward glance.

"That's why I do it. Duh!" He leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head. Annie narrows her eyes and when she walks past, she pulls at the back of the chair and Jeff lands with a thud. Satisfied with her payback, Annie situates herself in her own chair, pulls out her notebooks, pens and assorted highlighter and air-fives Troy.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry Troy for scarring you. Here's to hoping your underwear is still clean."

"It is. But barely."

"So. What were you and Abed whispering about?"

"Nothing." Troy's response is too quick and Jeff leans in.

"Who were you two talking about?" After a careful pause and some consideration Abed and Troy quietly deliberate the topic of trust and if Jeff would be a suitable addition to their circle.

Troy crooks a finger at Jeff, indicating his need to have him closer; away from the prying ears of a certain girlfriend. "Here's the deal Jeff. As you know, Abed and I have had the pleasure of keeping company with a certain old man. I believe you know whom we speak of?"

"I do." Jeff figures it can't hurt to play along.

"Well, you see we've run into some trouble with said old man. He's, well he's…"

"Dirty, old, cranky, old, lazy…old?"

"Yes. Abed and I can't seem to go anywhere without him."

The conversation is no longer a game to Troy and Abed. They look to each other, confident that Jeff will give them a way out.

"Jeff, we don't want him living with us anymore." His voice is full of guilt, but the sincerity behind the words tells Jeff that something needs to be done.

"He's lonely guys. There's no place else for him to go."

"Yeah but-"

"He can't stay with Annie and me."

"So, what do we do?" Abed dramatically clears his throat and the three of them look to the doorway. The other members of the study group are filing in, especially Pierce. The conversation between Jeff, Troy and Abed is temporarily suspended and planned to be continued at a later date. Perhaps Jeff can persuade Annie to invest her time in an intervention of some kind, but he'd have to talk to her about that later. Biology class awaits.

Of course, Annie being the brains of the group has study guides printed and stapled for each member of the group. Specific topics are highlighted and color coded in order of importance. Pierce pulls out a magazine and forgets about studying. Shirley and Annie put their heads together and quiz one another on the differences between DNA and RNA. Jeff, Brita, Troy and Abed read their study guide and jot down notes in the margins.

When the hour is up, they group somberly heads to class. Jeff asks Annie for an extra pencil and with a broad smile Annie reaches into her bag and grabs her pencil case. However, her pink pencil case is actually her blue pens and markers case.

"Oh my goodness! Jeff, I don't have pencils. My pencils aren't in my bag. I have pens Jeffrey, PENS! Not pencils. I need pencils for this exam, not PENS!"

"So, I should just ask Shirley for one."

"JEFFREY! What am I going to do? I don't have a pencil."

"Yeah, you mentioned something about that earlier." Upon realizing he wasn't giving her much help or support he wrapped his arms around her and looked to Shirley for two extra pencils, giving Annie the one with the bigger eraser, just in case.

Annie completely blanked on four of the fill in questions, erased six of her answers in the multiple choice questions and forgot to write her name on the answer sheet. Something was terribly wrong with her; this is not a side Annie appreciates. When Jeff sidles up to her, she makes a conscious effort to reign in her personal disappointment and put up a good front. She must exude confidence.

"So, how'd you do?"

"Great. Perfect in fact, no eraser marks, no fumbling over the answers. I studied hard and…" Annie wasn't fooling anyone, especially Jeff.

"Didn't do so hot, huh?"

"Well, I don't think I failed, if that's what you're after."

"Annie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You, my friend are a terrible liar." There was a brief silence as Annie tried to worm her way out from under his scrutiny.

"Fine! This is the first time, in a really long time that it was actually hard to focus and take a test. Pierce has me all twisted inside. What are we supposed to do, Jeff?" He couldn't help but momentarily feel sorry for Pierce. No one seemed to want him, but with good reason; he was grumpy, sour and impossible. Traits that Jeff could have easily acquired in his old age, had he not opened himself up to love. Annie saved him and now he was indebted to her good graces. If that meant Jeff needed to move Pierce back into their already cramped abode, he'd do it! While secretly hoping he wouldn't have to.

All he can do is shrug his shoulders and walk Annie to the parking lot, open her door and wait for her to tuck in her skirt before moving to the driver's side. Both are solemn and quiet on the ride home. Not a peep from Annie, not even an "I want to say something, but really want you to ask me what's wrong first" sigh. Jeff navigates his car into an open parking space and the two head up to the apartment. Annie settles on the couch, empties the contents of her back pack and starts to re-organize, taking extra care to pack more number two pencils in her emergency pencil case. She cannot afford a reoccurrence of her earlier carelessness! Organizing helps settle her, brings her back to a calming atmosphere, gives her time to think and be alone. Jeff takes to the bedroom and lies down for a little cat nap, Oscar hot on his heels, a willing participant in nap time.

No one notices Chang, or the absence of Chang and no one would notice until tomorrow morning.

You see, people change; some for the better and others… not so much. Annie took a callous man with a heart and compassion the size of a pea, and turned him into a more patient, protective and unselfish person. Jeff took and a shy, doe eyed girl and gently coaxed her out of her shell; turning her into a proud, hold no barred, feisty vixen in the bedroom. We grow and change and sometimes it's to keep the company of the people we've surrounded ourselves with. For these two opposites, they formulated and cultivated a quirky family with odd habits, behaviors and reactions. But they share the one bond that seems to bring everyone together… love. They have navigated the trials and tribulations that often occur when helping friends in times of woe. They've put up with interfering friends and man-babies, paintball throw downs, the Dean, and Pierce all because of the cherished love they found with one another. It's the one thing that holds up to the harsh realities of life and change.

We end this quirky saga of unparalleled proportions remembering that love has a funny way of taking us by surprise. Jeff was blindsided with his love for Annie, realizing he would do just about anything to keep her happy and by his side. And realizing that she would do the same because she chose him. She picked him among the other single bastards in the world and told him, "I love you. Therefore I choose you." His poor, grumpy heart didn't stand a chance! No one holds a candle to his Annie.

Unfortunately, Chang still clings to the notion that his wife will soon miss him terribly and call him back home. Until that day comes, he's truly grateful for the unspoken invitation that Annie and Jeff extended to him. But he needs to move on with his own life and stop looking for others to solve his problems and put his life back together for him.

Pierce is still cranky and impossible, but he too moved out of Troy and Abed's apartment. He now lives in a one bedroom apartment and still attends study group; no hard feelings on his behalf.

Yes, Jeff and Annie's relationship has become a melting pot. A verboten romance sprung from uncharted waters. They had rolled and tumbled through difficult times, coming up a little stronger and more capable. A love so perfect, it's almost an unfathomable fairly tale. Boy falls for girl; girl falls hopelessly in love with boy. Now, all that's left to do is live happily ever after in the dreamatorium!


End file.
